The Crossover - ParaPines fiction by Corey Jackson
by MrSimsFanatic
Summary: Norman becomes best close friends with them two but gets really close with Dipper as they become really close friends but more then friends after their moments together they both realized how they feel more then being friends. Join these two and the rest of the teens in Gravity Falls as this story shows encouragement, trust, and a lot of discovery throughout this whole state.


This fiction is based off of Alex Hirche's Gravity Falls, Neil Graham's Corline and Stop Motion Paranorman. The character Conner is by me and all rights goes to the original characrers except conner is a character by me.

**Chapter I: The Mystery Trio**

**~{The first day in Gravity Falls for the Babcock family}~**  
It's the first day in Gravity Falls and Norman Babcock is just finishing setting up his room with walls full of posters of zombies and ghost action and his favorite nick nacks of interest...as his phone makes a zombie groan noise; a Text from Neil..." as Norman patiently texts his really good friend of his he goes downstairs to ask his mom a particular question that his mom doesn't expect to be ask which was' Why did we move away from Blithe Hollow mom?!" His mother stops doing everything with a long pause and gives him a long look and says; Now that everyone knows about your gift sweetie they would never leave you alone from asking you to help them talk to a loved one that needs to be pasted on and it was making you stressed also for the family..." as his mother explains to him she turns around continuing unpacking boxes as Norman replies back with a " oh..okay then..." all concerned...

Later that evening Norman heads to an old shack with a totaled S Letter hanging on the rook named: The Mystery Shack" as he see's the two kids that looks his age and starts thinking palsly thinking to himself" why am I getting a queazy feeling all of a sudden...erm...mostly from him..?" as he continue to walk inside he turns around noticing the boy with the blue and white cap being picked up forcibly by a tall darker guy; HEY! Robbie Let go of me!" The boy shrieks outloud; Listen Pip-squeak! Wendy is MINE got it? Robbie you don't Understand! Erm! I'm- NO! I do understand enough to pound you to the ground! the tall teen says outloud as Norman starts getting scared for the boy also; Robbie! Where are you? As the girl Wendy SHouted Norman turns around seeing a girl with a green plaid long sleeve shirt with a winter cap on; Until next time bastard...! As Robbie ealks away Norman realizes he's been staring at the awkwardly sweaty teen boy on the ground trying to catch a breath but looks like he;s used to Robbie for a long time; DIPPER! C'mon Grunkle Stan has our bags in our rooms, we gotta unpack! As Norman stops staring at the teen kids he notices that they see him and respond saying; Hey! Your a guest? M-me? O-oh no... I just moved here from another state I live here now Im new to Gravity Falls... Oh, cool! See ya round then!

Mabel shouts back while her and her twin brother walk into the shack; They...noticed me...

** ~{Time for High school, woop woop..}~**  
The next day Norman wakes up for the first day of high- school, as he brushed his teeth with his zombie toothbrush he can't stop thinking about the twins noticing him; Hmm...I wonder if they go to the school I go to now...? As Norman gets his school bag and heads for the bus he notices people are looking at him look confused but continually looking away started talking again; erm...okay then...? as the bus pulls up at Gravity Falls Senior High Norman heads to find his locker he got from orientation day and as he clicks in his combination; alright...02-30- - HEY! Spiky hair kid! H-huh?! You go to our school? This is awesome! Mabel shouting; I'm Mabel, Mabel Pines, and this is my twin brother Dipper, you can call him dip stick or dippy- Mabel... dipper complaining; no no, don't worry heheh, I'm Norman, Norman Babcock. I moved here not to long ago from bli- well, a small town... as norman blushes from dipper getting angry at his twin sister; ay cool man! Wanna hang out with us at lunch? m-me? Sure that would be awesome!(erm...) YEAH! WE CAN ALL be best friends I can sew us a friendship sweater! Mabel shouting of excitement; erm... don't worry Norman, you'll get used to her trust me (as dipper chuckles norman starts to chuckle as well) Hey! I'm not crazy Dip-Stick! Jeez, calm down Mabel you know I'm kidding! Anyways whats your classes on your TimesTable Sheet? Huh? OH! let me check. first is Mr. Jones then Mrs. Taylor also Ms. Vu last Mr. Johnson for Art. After Norman reading them his class schedule the twins both look at eachother surprisingly responding; That's...our classes whoa wha... Oh, hahah how convenient hahah. Norman looking relieved randomly; I think were gonna be really good friends as I can see... Dipper smiling at norman with a sight of happiness and relief; as the three kids head to their first block class Norman cheeks are red like a rose from blushing a lot but he doesn't even know why he's blushing though;

**~{The Tale of the Eastern kids}~ **  
It's 12: 30 and it's time for lunch so as the three kids head to the lunch court to meet the twins two other friends Norman asks who are they; Who's Coraline and Wybie you guys? Oh them? Their really great friends of ours Coraline is from the other side of USA so was Wybie but they both moved here to Gravity Falls to get away from the Madness as they say aka...their family. oh wow I'm guessing it was crazy where they lived? Norman asks; Oh hell yeah! Both of their family are pretty full of randomness and such. Plus they said where they lived called...The Pink Palace...? Dipper remembering nervously(Not to mentioned Coraline had some ugly times when first living there in the beginning but never telling why) O-oh...erm...wow okay...as they walk over to the table after getting there food the two eastern kids gesture them; Hey Dipper, hey Mabel, hey uh- Norman, this is Norman, Norman babcock! He's new to town and just moved here from around the Central time to here to eastern time! ay Norman. Nice Spiky Hair you got there. The blue teenage girl said blushing towards Norman; oh, uh thanks I guess.. While their chatting around eating their lunch Norman starts to doodle in his notebook and notices that some kids from other tables are giving him a glare at the table their all sitting at; Why do they hang with that tall hair kid? He's such a freak show...Yeah I know right I heard he's the ghost boy from Blithe Hollow and him and his family moved here to start a new life...what a freak, no...more like a fag..;while the other table is laughing it up Norman starts looking down at his paper but doesn't notices that the twins overheard what the other table was talking about which made the twins angered at the other table while giving them a glare at them; Just ignore them Norman, they like to pick on us as well so just ignore them, thats what we do. How can you two ignore that...i-it's just...ugh nevermind it doesn't matter! I'm going to take a walk around school... As just Norman picks his lunch plate up and dumps it in the trash Mabel looks upset but didn't know that Norman would have this happen on him on the first day; I-I'm going to the libary I'll see you three later...Mabel replies back concerned;

**~{I know everything, but your still my friend don't let them get to you}~  
**

As Norman and the rest leave school as the bell ranged Courtney is waiting for him but when he heads to his older sister that's a senior Mabel stops him and asks him something; Normy! W-wha...? Normay? Norman replies back confused; Wanna come hang with us at the mystery shack? Only if you want to though. o-oh y-yeah that w-would be awesome! Let me tell my sister. Hey Courtney I- Norman! Where have you been I've been waiting forEVER...! Actually is it okay I can go hang with some friends of mine? F-friends? them? Yeah. Oh my god yes go hang with them Norman go have fun! As Courtney looks excited she wispers in her brother's ear; I'm proud of you Norman...have fun.  
Come on Norman lets go! Mabel shouting of excitement; Okay okay I'm coming!  
As they arrive to the Mystery shack Norman was surprised to noticed they lived here, he just thought they worked here but didn't knew that their uncle lives here and their uncle is their guaridan; Welcome to The Mystery Shack! Where we don't put the fun in refund! wow...hahah nice slogan-as Norman couldn't help but to chuckle; Sorry for laughing my apolog- no, don't worry, even we think its funny that it's sad! Anyways the family room is in the back, come on! As Norman and them are sitting down on the couch a pig runs up on the shy kid's lap which startled Norman; Oh this is my pet pig Waddles, isn't he adorable? (Mabel asking adorably) W-why y-yes he is... -As Norman is petting the pig he realizes a glowing figure of his grandma and never realized she has been following him all day; Erm...excuse me real quick. Okay take your time Normay! Mabel cheerfully replying back;  
Grandma! What are you doing here I'm with some friends of mine...I just wanted to see how my grandson is doing can an dead woman spy on his grandson for pete sakes? Grandma they don't even know about me yet some people from school were gossiping about me back at Blithe Hollow I- ...Norman...? WHA? huh?! Oh...hey Mabel...I- I was j-just- Save it Normay don't worry I know everything, but please don't think were all gonna abandoned you because were not for crying outloud! I Know your Norman Babcock from Blithe Hollow your the boy who saved the world of all paranormal of the rise of the evil dead! Thats the most awesome thing! Plus, Me and Dipper, were known outside of school as the "Mystery Twins" we go around town or in the woods to solve mysteries that we can dig up in Gravity Falls. and as for Dipper, he's a really shy twin to me but I love him dearly, Plus...I know he's been checking you out and you two do get along a lot... (as Mabel confronts him and explains everything about her and Dipper's past Norman and Mabel sit on the bench talking it over for quite a while) Look, me and Dipper live with our Grunkle Stan because...our parents...died...-as tears start to puff up in her eyes Norman hugs her awkwardly because he knows how it feels to lose a loved one a lot) W-why are you hugging me? Mabel...I walked out here because my dead ghostly figure of my grandma thats still here has been keeping an eye on me this whole time...again, I have a gift that I can see...the undead...-sigh- I know it's kinda weird and freaky but- That's not freaky! What the hell you talking about boy! That's the most awesome gift someone ever had! -as Norman chuckles along with Mabel he now notices what Mabel said earlier and starts to blush hardcore that he himself couldn't even hide it- Wait, your saying that Dipper...likes me...? Mabel puases for a moment of silent and starts smiling really big staring right back at Norman; yeah, from the looks of it it really really LOOKS like he does, but I'm not going to say anything about it, I'll keep it between us two and dude...you can;t hide it either I know you like him don't deny it Normay! uh-uh,uh,uh _as Norman hides himself in his jacket Mabel starts to laugh even louder- Don't worry about it, its between you and me We'll let fate bring you two somewhere of what happens in life. By the way Dipper erm...knows about your gift...(Mabel replying back guilty) How does he know?! To be honest he followed me to the Libary without me noticing, he's pretty smart at doing that I mean like, we are the Mystery Twins here in Gravity Falls. and actually, we both wanna know something. and what is that...? Would you like to become the first Mystery TRIO? m-me? Why me? hello Normay! You can see ghosts we can all have adventures together and have all the fun and such! Come on it will be fun and something to look forward to, not to mention a lot of bumps on the road but come on its fun! Please pretty pretty pwease?! Normay? (as Mabel begging for Norman to join her and Dipper on their Adventures of Mystery Solving Adventures Norman finally came to his decisions; -sigh- I suppose I can be the first Mystery Trio. What can go wrong right, ay? ay? heheh. YAY I can see this is going to be a long year of fun and adventures! as Mabel hugs Norman tight in the mystery shack Norman has been listening the whole time which also even gave him a startle shock that Norman said yes to join their Adventures while a touch of pink on his face from blushing; He...actually wants to join...I can see this is going to be a successful year for us three!

_~and THATS when they became...The Mystery Trio..._

~_Wolfgang Naite_ (Corey Jackson)

Chapter II: Redemption

~{Something lurking in the forest I suspect}~

It was finally Friday, The Mystery Trio head straight out of school heading to the twins mystery shack to find out some stuff anything new in gravity falls, but after all the researching and finding nothing, they head out to the forest to find some clues or anything mysterious; After walking for hours in the forest and finding nothing they start to get tired from all the walking and just sat down on an old tree stump by the lake and watched the sunset over the lake; Normay? y-yes? Are you having a lot of fun so far?! (as Mabels eyes grew wider and happier) Oh yeah this was quite an awesome day. Yeah but we haven;t found anything new yet, it's to quiet around here something isn't right. Seriously It's like TOO quiet. After the three trio realizing something isn't right they heard a noise out in the far which caught there attention which they started heading towards the noise and they herd another noise but it sounded a lot closer then where it was then which frighten them even more; SHHH! everyone be quiet for a sec...!  
It was no other then 2 seconds they saw a dark shadows figure in the far out bushes which caught them some attention and they took off in the speed of running following by the lurking monster dark figure chasing them down catching up to them the beast scratched dippers arm a tad bit which made dipper even more frighten as for Mabel and Norman all three of them reaching the light of The Mystery Shack which made the monster scurry back into the dark abyss of the forest leaving the three teen kids on the ground trying to catch a breath for a sec; W-woah...that w-was like shock of adrenaline going through me...UH diddo! same here what was that thing? (The trio asking out of all hope) I do not know but...I think we got a new mystery to solve... Dipper pointing out surprisingly shocked after since it's been a year since their last mystery; YAY we got a new mystery to solve aren't you excited Normay?! As always Mabel getting all excited hugging Norma tightly which made him a tad red on his face; o-oh y-eah actually, yes quite yes I can see I'm going to enjoy living here...(I hope...) Come on Norman...it will be a blast...your not scared are you? no. I wasn't just expecting something that strong to jump out at us it kinda looked like something from my...dream...oh my god... As the twins look at eachother confused with curious minds couldn't even resist of even asking; What was this dream exactly Norman?  
Well...it was a night...not to long ago when i was dreaming I was walking through the exact same pathway of the forest and it was really quiet but too quiet...I saw a evil red eyes in the bushes which frighten me so I started running off back to my home but as of all of a sudden I fell down and it caught me but by the time it caught me I woke up...so like I DON'T KNOW...I'm just confused... As Norman ends talking with a long pause of awkwardly silence dipper points out something he remembers from a year ago; I remember having this same experience but with someone that kinda...went after my sister because he was madly inlove...with her. Dipper muttering furiously; His name is Gedien...Gedien Glee...he's been competing with our Grunkle Stan and try to buy out the mystery shack or try to take over the town... But Mabel, it can't be him! He's in jail still remember? Well yeah he is but what if...something is giving him...updates or something? Mabel getting worried as Norman gets worried as well; Guys...if he's in jail he can't even reach anyone at all accept 1 phone call...plus most prisions as I was told don't have a lot of windows...so like it couldn't be him...right? Norman explaining from how he thinks of the whole thing; Normay could be right Dip-stick. Yeah...he has to be right...

~{I'm me, no one can't change me for who I AM}~

~It was a stormy night in Blithe Hollow...the night of the battle to save Blithe Hollow from the evil one...Norman was being dragged to the ground with tears falling out of his eyes trying to save his whole town from it being destroyed by the evil one and as right this minute he hears " Norman...please do not give up, you can do this, do this for Blithe Hollow, do this for your families and loved ones, do this for me, your grandma..." As then Norman gets up and destroys the evil ghostly evil figure of himself after hours of battling to save Blithe Hollow...everything was over...everything was back to normal as if one second he felt a pull down inside the ground~

-GASP- oh my god...it was just a dream...-as norman realizing the puffy tears in his eyes he gets a text from Mabel saying;

Mabel: Nᴏʀᴍᴀʏ NORMAY MORNING NORMAY ᴡᴀɴɴᴀ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ?! Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ɪғ ʏᴏᴜ ᴡᴀɴᴛᴇᴅ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴜs ᴛᴏᴅᴀʏ...ʙᴇᴛᴡᴇᴇɴ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀɴᴅ ᴍᴇ ʜᴇ ɪs ᴛʜᴇ ᴏɴᴇ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ᴡᴀɴᴛs ᴛᴏ ʜᴀɴɢ ᴏᴜᴛ ᴡɪᴛʜ ʏᴏᴜ ;)

Normal: Oʜ ʜᴇʜᴇ...sᴜʀᴇ I ᴄᴀɴ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ʙᴜᴛ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴇᴠᴇɴ ᴛʜɪɴᴋ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ Mᴀʙᴇʟ ʟᴏʟ"

Mabel: ᴡᴀʜʜʜʜʜ I ᴅᴏ ɴᴏᴛ ᴅᴏ ᴀɴʏᴛʜɪɴɢ sᴛᴜᴘɪᴅ II ᴍᴇᴀɴ ᴡ-ᴡᴇʟʟ...SOOOOOOO!

Norman: Lᴍᴀᴏ ʜᴀʜᴀʜ I'ʟʟ sᴇᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴡᴏ ɪɴᴀ ʟɪᴛᴛʟᴇ ʙɪᴛ!

Other then that, Norman heads off to The Mystery Shack for a pleasant day with his two friends Mabel and Dipper, he notices that back at school Coraline and Wybie were pretty quiet around them...mostly Coraline though she looked like she was thinking about something though; Well...here I am...-the knocking on the old creaky door made it echo through the shack which caught everyones attention making norman blush- NORMAY! (Norman trying to break free of mabels tightly hugging giving him no breath) heheh, its nice to see you too! Come on...he's in the back! Okay. Norman replying back causally; Hey Norman! hey...-wha...are you listening to...Disco Girl...by Bubbax...? WHA? ERM? UH? NO why would you think that?! d-don't worry I like them as well even though I never talk about it... As Mabel sits there fangurling this awkward moment there was a long awkward silence as usual Mabel break it saying; Lets Play some games guys! Okay! Okay.

After hours of playing video games in the back room of the Mystery Shack they are all worned out so they thought of just hanging out having their fun conversations; So Normy you got anything else you wanna share with us? like anything back at Blithe Hollow or anything if you would like to say anything about it? -sigh- well...I have a good friend of mine back there name Neil...we can only reach eachother by phone now since he's sometimes busy but he said he wants to come here to gravity falls this summer to visit me and meet you all and- NEIL? OOOOO I WANNA MEET HIM CA I BE THE FIRST? PWEASE PWETTY PWEASE?! Yes Mabes...calm down... Just at that second Dipper couldn't help himself but to laugh from hearing Norman calling Mabel "Mabes" which made Mabel shout; BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA Mabes...Hey...Don't call me Mabes...it sounds old...(Mabel crossing her shoulders pouting) Aww...but I thought it would be an awesome nickname for you I mean like,...I'm "Normy" aren't I? Gahh...you got me on that one okay you can call me that then hehe...what about me? Can I have a nickname?! (norman surprisingly looking at Dipper asking that question) Oh how about...heheheh DIP-STICK! BWAHAHAHAHAHA I call him that though Wahhh!(mabel whining with loudness) erm...how about...Dipster...? Yes! I like that! -dipper blushing not expecting that nickname ever since his childhood- Anyways Normy...don't let people get to you around town or school you are who YOU ARE! To be honest some people think me and dipper are erm siblings with benefits...OH GOD I hate when people think were like that...! Gets on my nerves... Dipper getting furious is really adorable~Norman kept to himself; But your right guys, I am who I am to be honest...you two are like the first friends that I think I will always be friends with forever...even though we only been knowing eachother for a month but like...you two are awesome and I couldn't thank yall for that...specially you Dipper...you two are really awesome to me! Dipper cheeks starts to get really red after norman's cut of that part of what he said about him as Mabel starts tearing up with joy ending up with them group hugging;

~{I can do this, or can I...?}~

I don't know Wybie...it's the fact that you know our childhood was ugly back at The Pink Palace when I first moved there specially with the ...ugh other "mother" creature...I still can't forget that day but not even Mabel and Dipper do not know and now that their new friend they got which hey, he's pretty cool I like his hair but like I don't know him as much yet so I'm not ready to redempt to the fact if I want to tell them...or the whole story... As Coraline sat there worried and sad Wybie comes up to her and hugs her tightly; ah ah! Please you know I do not like to be hugged...well to bad you needed it so accept it because I know you needed it Coraline! oh your so corny when you said that. whatever. Wybie replied back ignoring what he was called; By the way you have a cousin that lives around here? Actually yeah (coraline replied back causal) His name is Robbie, long chin and nose, dark hair, punkish dating some girl that works at The Mystery Shack but he doesn't like Dipper for some reason... He pretty much acts like he hates everyone but he's actually really nice when you get to know him. Coraline explaining at a normal pace of speed trying not to get her words jumbled up; I do not know if I can do this Wybie...or can I...? Coraline! Wybie! DInner is ready! I ordered Chinese tonight! Wanna go get some chinese? Sure. I guess. As they head downstairs Coraline's Mother Mel has the table set out of the chinese take out they ordered since they didn;t go food shopping today; Smells good! Coraline where you going? I'm going to eat in my room thank you...Coraline replied back bummed; No your not your gonna eat with us like a family! Get back down here young lady! ugh! Fine whatever...! Come on just try Coraline...-Wybie asking softly-

~{You can't hide it from me Dipper come on}~

it was a week later there was a severe thunderstorm in Gravity Falls, Adams Country so everyone had to stay indooors so no getting or finding clue's today about the strange beast in the forest today as Mabel was sitting on the couch got some popcorn to watch Why you actin so Cray Cray Dipper is sitting there just reading the Mystery Book that he found from his first summer in Gravity falls before moving here permanent; Mabel give me that you know your doctor said popcorn isn;t on your food list because they'll get stuck in your braces! Pwease Can I have a little I promise it won't get stuck! No Mabel give it to me please. Ugh, fineeeee...! As The twins are watching tv Mabel starts to think it over after a while and couldn't hold her tongue back anymore and just shouted it out; Dipper! what? what did I do!? Dipper you can't hide it from me you know...I know I can tell... erm...t-tell w-what...? Ever since Norman showed up to Gravity Falls you been asking him to come hang with us or go on mystery hunting...and you two have a lot in common like its obvious that...you like him...you can't hide it from me! As Dipper's face turns bright red he starts to shout out; N-no I d-don't! I swear I d-don't! Dipper just give up you can't hide it from me I can tell...and ITS SOOOO CUTE! EEEEE! Stop it Mabel seriously! You can't say anything okay?! Please don't say anything I beg of you! Please! Chill out Dip-Stick I won't you can count on me...heheheh(Mabel already know that Norman likes him as much as he knows Dipper likes him as well) My lips...are sealed...

Chapter III: The Deviant one

~{Just your Normal last day of school for Spring Break}~

As the months pass by it's spring break in Gravity Falls, winter is finally over for a good while before summer around the corner as well. AS the Trio head to school for the last day of school for spring break they were hearing something while walking through the forest on their way to school and as usual, Dipper starts getting curious as usual while Mabel is lost in a train of thought following by Norman sitting there getting nervous with thoughts passing through his head following by all the glowing ghost figures he can see that he was trying to ignore while they walk to school, finally, they made it to Rixton Academy and they head to their lockers and head to their first block class;  
Normy! Yes Mabes? Norman looking confused; When can I meet your friend Neil?! -sigh- like I said, not for a while until like, this summer when he comes down for a week. Awa...Okay! Mabel replying back bummed but also okay with it as usual with her cheerful self; Norman. Huh? w-wha? Oh hey Dipper. What you drawing? eh? oh just doodling since Mr. Jones is letting us watch a movie but this movie bores me, so I'm doodling... Dipper commenting back bored surprisingly; Nice Doodles I like them! R-really? They're just doodles man. But wow thanks! Boys! Lower your voices please! Mr. Jones scolding Norman and Dipper wondering why their talking while Dipper and Norman sit there giggling;  
It's lunch time and the kids are a their normal table talking about what their all gonna do this weekend and as usual, Mabel wants to do a sleep over; NORMY! Wanna come sleep at our house for the break?! PWEASE pwease pwease pwetty pwease?! Chill Mabel sure let me just text my mom and dad to see if thats okay... Norman replying back with a casual pace of comment; YAY okay!

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ʜᴇʏ ᴍᴏᴍ? Is ɪᴛ ᴏᴋᴀʏ ɪғ I ᴜʜ..ɢᴏ sʟᴇᴇᴘ ᴀᴛ ᴀ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ғᴏʀ ᴛʜᴇ ʙʀᴇᴀᴋ?

ᴍᴏᴍ: Yᴏᴜ ɢᴏᴛ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs?! Oʜ ʏᴇᴀʜ Cᴏᴜʀᴛɴᴇʏ ᴛᴏʟᴅ ᴍᴇ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴛʜᴇʏ sᴏᴜɴᴅ ᴀᴡᴇsᴏᴍᴇ ᴡʜʏ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ sᴡᴇᴇᴛɪᴇ ɢᴏ ᴀʜᴇᴀᴅ I'ʟʟ ᴛᴇʟʟ ʏᴏᴜʀ ғᴀᴛʜᴇʀ ʏᴏᴜʀ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ᴀ ғʀɪᴇɴᴅs ғᴏʀ ᴀ ᴡʜɪʟᴇ! Hᴀᴠᴇ ғᴜɴ Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ Lᴏᴛ's ᴏғ ʟᴏᴠᴇ ғʀᴏᴍ ᴜs! :)

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴀ ᴛᴏᴏ... xD

Okay, she said I can come. YAY YAY YAY! Mabel jumping up and down all excited while Dipper turns away smiling and blushing; -RANG- As the kids head to their own classes Dipper thinks to himself; ~Wow...he's so adorable but I can't tell him even though we been hanging out more then us three gahh...this is going to kill me a lot~  
It's evening time at The Mystery Shack and Mabel got some video games and food and cupcakes all made and set out for them to eat and play and a lot of movies to watch as usual, Dipper tries to avoid it and Go through his Mystery Book with a gold hand with a 3 in the middle; NO NORMY YOU can't beat me in this race NOOOOOO! -sigh- It's just a game Mabes. Norman replying back blank; But I always Beat everyone! AHH! Grr you beat me this time, next time this means war! Come on Dip-stick come play with us! heheh...I-I...I'm good.. Dipper replying back nervously;

It's an hour later and they been up for a while but they all crashed in the living room Norman on the pull out bed from the couch mabel on the floor and Dipper in the chair but Dipper wakes up sitting there feeling not combfortable in the chair so he gets up and thinks; ~Should I ask Norman if I can share the bed with him...? I don't want to look or make him think I'm a creep or something...-sigh- Think Dipper think! Just ask Dipper~ N-Norman...? huh, wha? Oh hey dipper you okay? Norman wondering whats wrong; Is it okay if I can share the pull out bed...? Not to sound like a creep or anything it;s just the recliner isn't combfy at all. Sure, why not It doesn't bother me man. oh, hehe okay. As Dipper gets into the pull out bed feeling nervous Norman sits there while dipper falls fast asleep with his head turned against Norman which made Norman a little shy making his cheeks turn red but for some reason Norman liked it knowing that Dipper likes him but him and Mabel keep it to themselves so after that Norman falls fast asleep and as usual, Mabel wakes up to use the restroom but when she comes back caught them two sleeping in the same bed and as usual she gets her scrapbook and camera saying; I'm so snapping this and they won't even know hehe" with the quiet sound of the snap from the camera she pulls the picture out and puts it in her scrap book and storing it away going softly back to sleep;

~{He's back...}~

It is the next Morning in Gravity Falls and they all wake up as usual Mabel is the first one up and she still see's them two sleeping all spread out, she starts to giggle and walks into the kitchen while grunkle stan is in his boxer and muscle shirt drinking coffee asking his neice; Hey kid, why is the boy and that new kid in the same bed...? awwa grunkle stan just leave them be! ugh fine... As Stan Pines just walks away annoyed that his only nephew is in the same bed with another boy from his beliefs; As Mabel makes her way to the living room to surprisingly wake up the two boys she gets her microphone out and shouted; WAKE UP NORMY WAKE UP DIP-STICK! AHHH! As Dipper and Norman like huddle up together from fright of startled makes them look at eachother blushing and letting go quickly; bwahahahahaha that was priceless you should of seen you two's faces! Mabel mostly looking towards Norman with a chesuire cat smile making Norman into complete silent; Come on guys lets get into the town and look for some clues! Dipper and Norman shurgging their shoulders going on ahead while Dipper goes take a shower and Norman goes to the second bathroom grunkle stan added to the mystery shack and since Mabel already took her shower she waits for the two boys and after they head out, they drive the Mystery Cart around town; You two wanna go to the Diner? Mabel asking out of bordem; Nah, it looks packed as usual; wait, the diner? PACKED? how so? Whats so bad about it being packed? Norman asking out of curiosity; Norman, this town is like a ghost town most of the time how can this old run down Diner be packed? Lets go check it out. As the Mystery Trio head into the Diner going through the whole crowd of people cheering from up front they finally reach the front as their hearts stopped while Norman sits there completely utterly confused while the twins are furious to death from what their seeing; GEDIEN?! HOW CAN THIS BE?! I DON'T GET IT?! Dipper shouting out with furious thoughts going through his mind; How can you be out of jail two years early already?! This can't be happening?! Awa my people...can you all excuse me while I talk to these pleasant kids for a sec here to you all gifts from the one and only adorable Gedien Glee! As Gedien makes an adorable face and throws out tons of gifts to everyone after they head outside Gedien starts telling them; Alright listen up you swines! erm...did you just call us pigs...? SHUT UP BOY! I'm back officially and there's nothing you can do to stop me or expose me ever again! As Gedien sits there doing his pathetic laugh Dipper and Mabel sit there trying to leave but not realizing that Norman asks; Okay, Who ARE YOU and why are you here in this town and trying to be rude to my friends? got anything to say mr. I'm so "adorable" even though your not? Why are you here? and who ARE YOU boy? Do you KNOW who your talking to? Yes, I'm talking to some kid that is being ridiculous for no reason and needs to stop and leave this instant and another thing- AHH! Norman! Normy! I told you not to test me boy don't EVER make me angry GOT IT?! As Mabel and Dipper run towards Norman, Diper has Norman on his lap worrying from what Gedien as just done to Norman and that Dipper brings Norman back to The Mystery Shack to patch up some bruises; This town will SOON be mine! It will be ran by ME GEDIEN GLEE MWAHAHAHAHAHA!  
As they head back to The Mystery Shack and Norman lays down on the couch and its after a long day running around town going to the police station trying to confront the two stupid Police deppities about Gedien should go back to jail but they wouldn't listening at all; Here Normy, drink this it will make you feel better so- Mabes, don't worry I don't need this it's- No! Drink it Norman you need to drink something! Mabel fussing at Norman for his health; Okay fine... Alright well I'm gonna head to bed it's pretty late. Okay Night Mabes... Night Normy! As Norman and Dipper sit there and talk Norman asks Dipper; H-hey Dipper...? Is it okay i-if you sleep down here with me t-tonight...? As Dipper sits there surprised that Norman would ask him that he answers back happily; why of course Norman. Your my best friend to be honest I would do anything for ya! heheh...Okay. Norman replying back softly but actually happy; As Norman and Dipper lay on the bed Dipper tells him: Hey, come with me I'm going to show you a secret spot of mines I hang at. Oh okay. As Dipper brings Norman upsatirs to the roof where dipper hangs at to throw pinecombs across the yard to see if he can throw far away; Well, this is where I hang out what do you think? Dipper asking nervously; Oh my gosh...I think this is is a really great view! Y-you really t-think so? Yeah! Norman replying back with excitement; o-ow... whats wrong? Oh i-it's just from that gedien guy hurting me... ugh I know I know how you feel he's a huge jerk on the inside but were gonna get some clues tomorrow. Okay...I'm so t-tired...as Norman starts sitting on the roof wobbling his head around and as his head falls on Dipper's chest making Dipper's cheek turning pink; N-Norman...? oh...w-wha? oh my gosh I'm sorry D-Dipper I-I j-just- Don't worry it's fine come on lets get to bed man... As Dipper and Norman head downstairs to the living room on the pull out bed and as Norman and Dipper lay there talking for a few more minutes Dipper turns around in the bed and realizes Norman is fast asleep not to mention Norman has his head facing Dipper's chest; O-oh m-my...well it's not like he knows..." As Dipper goes fast alseep they both are sleep sound asleep peacefully while once again Mabel catches them whispering to herself; They can't hide it from eachother not for long...

~{Whats the point I do not know if I can't hide it for long though}~

What's the point of telling him Mabel, what if he acts like he doesn't like me since he's hiding it and the fact that he never...came out at all. Come on Norman I know it's not time but you got to wait for the right time trust me... As Mabel tries to knock some sense into Norman Norman realizes something he senses and just completely silences himself; Alright you might be right...I'm always right Normy I know true love when I see it and I see that you and Dipper are meant for eachother and I will tell you right now you two DO make an cute couple! As Norman sits there blushing as his face turns light beat red Mabel sits there laughing her butt off knowing that Norman wasn't expecting to hear that; Well lets go meet Dipper. He says were going to find some clues about the lurking beast in the forest. Alright..

Chapter IIII: Coraline's Past of Mystery

It was the next day at The Mystery Shack while Dipper wakes up seeing it's 6 in the morning and Norman is still asleep. Everything was quiet in the shack while all he can hear is the sound of the wind blowing outside and thunder rolling through the clouds. As Dipper see's Norman shivering from the cold he covers Norman up whispering to himself; …. Love you Norman….. As Dipper gets out of bed to make something for breakfast Norman gets out of bed wondering why Dipper is up this early on spring break; Why are you up this early Dipster? Eh, just hungry I guess might as well get up to start m day. Eh? Eh? Dipper talking like a tough person; hahah like always your funny but fail at it just kidding hahah. Ah! I am funny I got a good sense of humor! Yes but also you can sometimes fail at it hehe but do not worry, I find it pretty funny. As Dipper starts to blush a tad bit he see's someone outside; Who….the hell is outside this early in the morning….? When Dipper and Norman make their way to the front door they see no other one then; Coraline?! What are you doing here?! I-I…I just need to talk to someone….. As Coraline's eyes start to puff up in tears Norman goes get Mabel while Dipper asks her whats wrong

What happened…? I….I've been hiding something about my past life I never told you all about….A-and I-I need to tell you three…. When Dipper sits there thinking what she never told her Coraline sits on the Cabin bench wailing her eyes out with spite of pure sadness which made Mabel hurried downstairs to console her best friend until she was calmed down; Come inside Coraline, I'll make you some Hot Chocolate… As they head inside no other then in the edges of the peek of the forest come out saying to it's self; Coraline…you shouldn't have told them…..for I'm no other then….Gedien Glee…..Farewell for now…..descendent….. Okay Coraline, What is bothering you? It's going to take some long time it's a pretty long story….. We have all day…I-I just d-don't know iif I can tell you three….. You can tell us anything sweetie…..Pwease…? –sigh- fine. Coraline huffed to herself; Back when me and Wybie lived on the other side of the coast we lived in this house called The Pink palace…..When I "I" first moved there, I was bored so my parents told me to count all the objects in the house and write them down on the notepad so after whiles of counting…I found a small door… KIDS! Who wants to go to the diner? Grunkle Stan isn't it a little early fo- and? So what? Lets go you can come to young lady I'll pay!

As they head to the Diner up town as usual it was back to the no business with the normal waitress with the closed eye that she can never open as she takes their orders Coraline sits there and gets a text from her descendent saying; Little girl don't you dare tell them or else! –sigh- too bad I'm telling them As Coraline blocks her older cousin's number even though she knows whats going to happen she continues of telling while grunkle stan went to the restroom; Anyways, After finding the small door and opening it with the key my mother found it was just a bricked wall. BUT! That wasn't all there was- KIDS! Lets go home!

**Chapter V: Coraline's Past of Mystery(PartB)**

~{Someone please, help us!}~

It was the next day and Coraline, Wybie, and Mel are trapped in the bedroom while the other mother has them held for hostage and Coraline has texted dipper right before the other mother had even noticed; What are you doing you brat? O-oh, n-nothing? why? WHO were you texting? That is non of your business... Coraline replying back with an attitude; HEY! Give me my phone back OR I swear I'll- AHH! Baby! Are you okay? What did you do to her you fond beast?! Relax, I just knocked her out and put her asleep she won't be waking up for a long time...Why are you doing this to us?! Because, My son wanted Mabel to be his lover also take over thethe whole state of organ but NO, Mabel's twin brother had to be in the way and NOW Gedien is going to go after them and after all...Dipper's most precious person to him... Who...Wendy...? Mell asking confused with no thoughts; No you dumbass...Norman! Woah, woah woah...Dipper likes Norman? Wybie surprised and confused; SILENCE boy they both like eachother but as usual Dipper doesn't know that Norman knows he likes him Mabel and Norman keep it to themselves until they think they know it's the right time to tell Dipper BUT Gedien is going to go after what Dipper looks to the most...which is Norman... The other mother explaining while having an evil devil smile with her button eyes and boney body ;

~{I'll be there for ya man you know that.}~

Ready Mabel? Yeah, Ready? 1-2-3. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NORMAN! The twins shouted out to Norman in the pull out bed; AHH! oh hahah, thanks guys! I didn't think you two even knew when my birthday was how did you two fi- your sister texted me Normy! Mabel smiling all adorable and innocent; Erm...how did you get her number...? Well, before spring break came in it was the last day of school so i was going to the restroom and when I walked in I saw your sister doing her make up with other girls while Wendy was in there just texting as usual and Courtney slipped under the stall her number which kinda uh...made me feel awkward cuz like...I was in the stall and like- your point Mabes? She told me text her while your over here and she texted me this morning about saying it was your birthday so we and DIpper got up extremely early to make some cupcakes and whatever anyways, Happy birthday Normy! Yeah, happy birthday Normanster...heheh... Blow your candles out man! Okay. Norman replying back commonly natural; As Norman blows his candeles out Dipper gives him a big smile while Mabel sits there fan-gurling over the secret love of them two if it ever happens making Norman's cheeks turn red; What did you wish for? Well, I can't tell anyone or it won't come true. Oh yeah true my bad hahah! Wait I got a text let me check. Dipper implying to himself trying to escape before he gives away the attention on Norman; Uh...guys...? Yeah Dip-stick? Look... Oh my god! Is that...? HER OTHER MOTHER?! HOW DID SHE COME BACK TO LIFE?! I do not know but...Coraline,Wybie, and Mel are in trouble and we need to go help them. I'm sorry Normy about this- don't worry, I'm pretty worried about them three too, come on lets go save them!

~{Run Rabbit Run, Junk}~

As The Mystery Trio head to Coraline's house they realized something wasn't right already from the looks of the house, they can see from the top view of the window that the other mother spotted them out from the far which from behind Dipper and Mabel was Gedien; Not so fast you three! I shouldn't of known it was all you gedien...!Dipper yelling out in Gedien's face; GET YOUR FOWL HANDS OFF OF ME BOY! I"M GEDIEN GLEE NEVER, NEVER TOUCH ME! OW! Mabel! How could you hit your own Lover!? Once again, I AM not your lover! I never was I don't even like you! You WILL B MIND MABEL PINES! DON'T YOU DARE MAKE A MOVE OR I WILL- As that cut off moment after Norman punches Gedien in the face knocking him to the ground; I'm going in guys I'm going save them three. You two take care of mr. pretty boy. But Norman don't, she will destroy you please- Trust me Dipper...Please I'll be okay don't worry. As Norman walks off towards the house Dipper shouts out; Norman! Goodluck I believe in you... At that moment, Norman and Dipper both smile at eachother forgetting whats going on and as norman storms off to the house kicking the door down not even realizing he's strong enough to even kick a door open, he walks slowly into the family room; okay...it's too quiet...maybe their upstairs... At that slow pace of rate slowly walking upstairs he can hear yelling but then it stopped as quickly when norman made a small noise from the loose wood on the stairs; Shit...I'm dead... As Norman continues to walk through the hallway, he saw a door open. and he saw a shadow figure which Norman had the gun that Dipper handed to him while Dipper and Mabel fight off Gedien in the backyard and at that moment, Norman kicked open the door seeing Coraline on the ground completely knocked out while wybie and mel are tied up which shocked Norman turning around seeing the door close shut quickly; DON'T even DARE make another slithering step other Mel or I swear I'll pull the trigger on you and- and what Mr. Babcock? Like your going to shoot her other mother and Gedien's only half mother. You wanna bet on that boney bags? I do not care if I'm only 15 I can fight you, I fought tons of beasts and ghosts back in Blithe Hollow and I can take YOU down anytime NO ONE hurts my friends got it?! I swear if you try to even come towards me I'll- At that moment the other mother starts flying fastly towards Norman which Made Norman take her down with 10 bullets in the head and heart and her eyes where the eyes could fall off so she would die competely; You little shit, This isn;t over I will avenge my gedien I WILL be back! Don;t count on it. your done for. Rot i hell for all I care! When that exact moment Norman threw a bottle of fire on her, she cometely disappeared into the depths of hell forever; Come on guys! No time to talk we gotts save Dipper and Mabel! Well I'm staying right here with my baby girl I'm going to try my best to wake her up! Ok, come on Wybie. Uhm...can you uh...UNTIE ME FIRST SILLY? ha sorry I forgot! Okay, come on! Okay Gedien, It';s time you leave and be done for or I'll- AHH! Norman! The three teens shouted; When Norman hit the ground, Norman got back up and that moment of silence, Norman started to rise up to the sky and was getting ready to do a forbiddon spell on Gedien to make him disappear to somewhere else where he couldn't even find his way back to Gravity Falls; Während ich in den Himmel hoch oben, ich Satz SIE zu verschwinden irgendwo sonst wo SIE can't sogar finden IHRE Weise zurück zu dieser VERSCHLAFENEN Stadt für gut stehen! VERSCHWUNDEN SEIN! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WHen that Moment Gedien disappeared to god knows where he went off to, Norman falls to the ground completely knocked out cold making Dipper running to him instantly while Mabel and Wybie stand back and let Dipper handle this; I'm...taking him back to the Shack Mabel. you two stay here and check out Coraline okay? Sure thing Dipper... As Dipper Picks Norman up and carries him all the way back to the Mystery Shack, everyone around town stares at him wondering why is he carrying Norman in his arms; D-dipper...From when Norman calls out for Dipper and passes back out in his arms knocked out making Dipper tear up with sadness; I got you Norman don't worry your going to be okay. As they get into the shack and Dipper lays Norman on his bed, Dipper sits there for hours in the chair next to the bed watching Norman making sure he's okay fro hours later reaching 9 O clock PM, Norman finally wakes up; D-dipper...? You okay...? As Norman throws his self into dippers chest and starts crying making dipper's cheeks turn red; Why do I have to be like this Dipper? I'm a freak! I got this curse that i never wanted and no one treats me like any normal teen! from that time Dipper embraces Norman tightly calming Norman down, Norman sits there pining in tears into Dipper's chest and from that exact moment they gaze at eachother...Dipper kissed Norman on the cheek; Oh erm...sorry man I uh- Dipper...it's okay...that made me smile...No like...oh my gosh you probably think I'm gay now and- Brah...you don't have to hide it...cuz I am too...well...yeah...erm... but its not like it was something special or anything right? yeah! Norman...your a really closest person to me you know that...? R-really? Yeah. You always make me smile and laugh man and your fun to hang with and be with! The moment when they both yawn and just laid in bed staring at the ceiling talking and talking until they both fell asleep dipper holding Norman in his arms; Best friends Norman...? Best friends forever Dipper...

**Chapter IV: Neil's Visit to Gravity Falls**

~{Hello old friend...}~

It was 6 in the morning while the du on the grass still sits there wet and silk and Norman and Dipper sleep softly in bed while Mabel is in the bed next over snapping pictures with the flash off putting it in her scrapbook, as she goes back to sleep Norman felt his phone vibrate in his pocket so when he checks his phone he forgot that Neil is supposed to come to Gravity falls for a visit for three days which threw him off as him and dipper forgot that while him and dipper skyped with Neil, Dipper wanted to set Neil and Mabel up on the first night; Dipper...psst! Dipper! Huh? wha? oh hey Norman whats up? Neil is almost here we forgot... Norman implying to himself; Oh shizz...Mabel! Wake up! We gotta go get Neil, we get to meet Norman's friend from Blithe Hollow today. HE's coming today?! YAY YAY YAY! Calm down Mabes...haha. As the trio get dressed they head out to the train station and while they wait for Neil's train to come in, they play a game; 30 minutes later his train comes in, Neil jumping out with his bags fist-bumping Norman as Dipper sits there getting a tad bit jealous and Mabel jumping up and down; Hi Neil! I'm Mabel and this is my Twin brother Dipper- we met through skype mabel... Yeah we did me Norman and Dipper skyped while you were asleep one night. Neil telling Mabel making Mabel jealous being left out; Ahh! Normy! Dip-stick why didn't you two tell me anything?! The two kids looked at eachother with devious smiles like their up to some plan; Oh...nothing. Yeah nothing Mabes! fine...well, Lets go! As the four head back to the mystery shack Neil has his eyes on Mabel this whole time causing Norman and Dipper giving him the look whispering to him; Why you keep staring at her Neil? hmm? hmm? Oh! erm...nothing I wasn't uh...staring...? Oh really...? Norman replying back knowing everything; Please don't tell her Normanster okay? Fine...me and Dipper won't BUT! Erm...b-but what exactly...? Want to get set up with her tonight? WHA! Norman...she only knows me from Norman only like halfway so uh...uh...I don't even know if she will be interested so- nope your going to go to the diner with her tonight. -ugh...fine whatever but uh...surprise her...? Of course Neil! Dipper implying happy; Me and Norman are going to play some games back at the mystery shack so you can have fun with Mabel okay? Okay... Neil responding back Nervously; Calm down Neilsten...I got your back... Tomorrow were going to the public pool so were all going to have a fun time swimming okay? Norman asking his friend seeing if he's up for it; Yeah sure! Wait... Norman realizing something; Does your uncle know about me and Neil staying with you two at all...Dipper? Yeah, He does don't worry plus he's out on vacation while Suus and Wendy are in-charge of the shack so were all good. But Wendy just sits there and texts on her phone silly. Norman responding back thinking as usual; True but Suus has it all handled! Okay. Come on, lets go make that anonymous note for Mabel Neil, Norman can you erm...keep Mabel stalled? Please...? Sure thing Dipster..

~{Never leave me...}~

Back at the house of Coraline and Wybie, Mel and Wybie have been taking care of Coraline and when she finally woke up Wybie was right there sitting in the chair next to her bed watching her like a hawk all this time; huh...JEEZ WYBIE DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT! Oh uh uh i'm sorry I was just making sure you were okay and I uh...have been worried about you...and- As Coraline embraces Wybie and Wybie's face turning beat red from the long hug going on between them two coraline lets go saying; Please don't ever leave me for a long time Wybie... Wait...why...? I thought you- Wybie... Coraline's cheeks turning beat red turning her whole face red; I...l-like you...? from that moment Wybie's face turns red and from that pause of silence coraline starts tearing up and the moment wybie swoops in and gives her a kiss softly on the lips; Wait...you...k-kissed me... I thought you never felt- but i always have...even since I first met you back at the pink palace...I never wanted to tell because I was embarrassed to show my true feelings...I g-guess... When Coraline huggs him tightly making Wybie feeling a lot better they sit there silently for minutes until they heard coraline's mother coming up the stairs;

~{ The...date...}~

When Neil slipped the note under the note under the door of the main room of the mystery shack gift shop where mabel was, Mabel caught a sight of it which as usual, her curious mind goes after the note and as she reads it, her eyes lit up with excitement; DIPPER DIPPER NORMY NORMY! SOMEONE ASK ME ON A DATE TO MEET THEM AT THE DINERS TONIGHT! Oh REALLY? Dipper shoulder bumping Norman without a notice; Who IS it? Norman asked sarcastically; I do not know but i"m going to meet him tonight around 6 pm! I gotta go get ready I'll see you two later! As Mabel races upstairs, the sound in the shop is back to the silence of no customers and creaky floors; Alright Neil, you can come out now shes upstairs. Where did she go? Neil asked; She's getting ready for YOU silly! Go get ready before shes done and go to the Diner up the street as soon before she is ready okay? okay okay I'm going! Hours passed on and Neil heads out the door to the diner up the street and makes seating plans with the lady with one eye closed and sits in the booth waiting for Mabel and when she walks in all excited he sits there nervously waving to her; Neil...? Your the one that sent the note..?(Oh my gosh I didn't think he would ask me out while he is here oh my gosh!) heheh...y-yeah...unless your feeling awkwa- Of course I'm not come on lets sit and order! Oh. Okay! Why hello bunny cakes and who is THIS young man, whats your name young man; The waitress asks; My name is Neil. Well I see you know him huh Ms. Pines? He can be a keeper I bet. Lazy Susan stop your embarrassing me! Oh silly ME I'll get your orders I'll be back! hahah! Sorry about her Neil, she's a pretty sociable lady around here I forgot- don't worry Mabel it doesn't bother me. Mabel...I never wanted to say this but...I have a thing for you and I've been knowing Norman since the 5th grade back at Blithe Hollow but when he showed me who you were through skype from a picture I thought my eyes lit up with happiness and- As Mabel puts her hands on Neil's hands to calm him down from anxiety she tells him; I like you too Neil...I mean yeah, I only been around you for only a day but...we can do another date sometime if you want so we can get to know eachother? Of course YES yes yes! From when Mabel kisses Neil on his baby cheeks which makes Neil's face turn pink she walks out with Neil as they head back to the mystery shack to see what the others are doing;  
It's been hours and Norman and Dipper are playing video games playing GTA V that they bought from Wendy's cousin that was giving it away for a good price and they laughed, giggled, smiled at eachother and they laid back on pillows talking to eachother about their past lifes; How did your parents die Dipper...if you don't mind me asking...? Well...it was a stormy night we were under a severe thunderstorm warning and my parents were sleeping and I was in my room messing with my books reading while Mabel was already asleep and lighting struck the house which I didn't even noticed since I was the only one up still and I smelled something burning...I went to my parents to tell them and I seen their bedroom was on...fire...but the fire was green...which kinda frighten me so I woke Mabel up and told her come on we need t call 911 and get out of here... From the moment Dipper started tearing up from explaining; and l-like- You don't have to tell me anymore Dipper its okay... when Norman hugs dipper for a long time laying dipper heads on his shoulder; Norman...were best friends right? Dipper asks; of course Dipper were really close to eachother so like...yeah its not like were gonna do a make out are something; as the both of them laughed they both laid down on the floor falling asleep holding eachother closely; uh...Dipper...? This isn;t uh weird erm...right...? No...were best friends were always there for eachother so it's not like were gonna do something nasty... of course... Night Dipper. Night Normy... From the moment Norman's cheeks turned pink from hearing Dipper calling him Normy for the first time, they both go sound asleep;

**Chapter IX: Grounded**

**~{And…..I'm grounded I guess..}~**

After a long two weeks of spring break Norman returning home with the fact that his father grounded him all because no one told him that Norman went to sleep out at some friends that he never met, YET the rest did all accept Perry; hmm, just because I went to a friends for spring break my own father I call grounds me but my mother can't do ANYTHING about it? Thanks mom… As the zombie groan noise comes from Norman's Pocket he got a text from no other then Dipper; ahh….a nice text from him….I wish I can tell him now but it's not the right time still…

_**Dipper: Hey Norman! Wanna hang out today?**_

_**Norman: I'm sorry Dipper but…I kinda got uhm…grounded…..just because I went to you and Mabels house for spring break…**_

_**Dipper: Wait, who grounded you? Your mom said it was okay right?**_

_**Norman: Yeah but my dad didn't like it just because we didn't tell him where I was going….**_

_**Dipper: aww…..well I really wanted to hang with you today…. :( **_

_**Norman: I did too I'm sorry )':**_

Hours passed on and no new text from Dipper as Norman angsty gets stronger missing Dipper and Mabel a lot an hour later, Norman gets a text from Dipper;

_**Dipper: Open your window Silly**_

_**Norman: uh….why?**_

_**Dipper: Just open it**_

Dipper? What are you doing here- Relax your parents aren't home and your mom says just walk up the outside stairs to your window. Can I come in…? Yeah, sure but what about my- Your mom has it under control don't worry. She's pretty cool actually. Hahah…yeah she's a really loving mom but my dad…..well he's kinda- a jerk as you put it? …Yeah… well my uncle stan is home after vacation and want a buddy here tonight? A-are you sure about that Dipper? It's a school night and- -sigh- yes Norman your mom told me for the both of us to stay up here okay? Oh….okay. What do you wanna do? Dipper asks causally; Well….my dad took some of my stuff away so….I've been just laying in bed on my phone bored. Hmm…..there has to be something we can do. Not really Dipster…but we can go on top of my roof if you want? Yeah lets go! 30 minutes passed on and while the two teens lay on top roof staring at the stars counting how many stars are there, they both lay there with no thoughts in their head enjoying their company with each other as Norman was getting the urge to grab Dipper's hand in that exact moment Dipper's hand gets closer to Norman's O-oh my. I-I'm sorr- don't be Dipper. You're my closest best friend ever. I don't care if anyone see's us up here seeing that two best friends are holding eachother's hands so what. Were that close! Yeah! Dipper shouting with no doubt at all; hahah, I guess we can say were friends with benefits huh? Norman chuckling with a squeaky voice; Oh my gosh don't ever say that again Normy! As they both fall back on the roof panel and laugh the night passes on; ~{The dance is coming up}~

The dance at Rixton Academy is around the corner and as usual Dipper panics tries to make an excuse to not go as the Mystery Trio left school for the day walking back to The Mystery Shack through the lurking forest; Oh my gosh oh my gosh oh my gosh Neil wants to bring me to the dance Normy, your friend is really amazing! Uh…I thought Neil went back to Blithe Hollow? No, He stayed here for one more week just for me he said. Mabel blushing from excitement; Wow, you and Neil must really like eachother huh? Yeah, he's an awesome person Normy. SO Dipper? Do you got a date to the dance? Maybe you can bring a special someone huh? Huh? Huh? As the both boys start blushing knowing what mabel meant they both just stayed silent with no sound; Mabel I don't know but- Oh Dipper! Norman! I'm sorry but you two should go to the dance together and- UH?! Yeah uh?! Were just friends Mabel please don't plan anything plea- No you two are going together if you like it or not I bet you two will be happy and I predict happiness and- Mabel don't…this isn't the right time I know that…. Norman whispering to mabel trying to stop her; I know Normy just trust me this will get you two closer okay? Okay fine….Dipper? You want to go to the dance with me…? AS friends? Yes of course. The three teens head right back to The Mystery Shack for the day to do some studying and do more research on any new Mystery they can find in Gravity Falls;

~{ Well well well, what do we got here}~

Back at the household of Coraline and them Coraline and Wybie never told Mel that they were dating since like Wybie was living with them since he never had a home so it was a lot tougher on them two so it was two days before the dance was coming up and they were getting their dresses and suits ready and after Coraline tried on so many dresses, this one was perfect, Wybie says to himself; as her eyes sparkled and her blue hair waves in in the air, she looks really beautiful; Coraline? Yes Wybie? you look REALLY beautiful...I really wanted to say that for a long time. Aww thank you Wybie and you look handsome in your suit. As the two love birds sit there both blushing they both lean in for a kiss for a long time with no sound until...it happened; Coraline?! Wybie?! Oh my god! WHere did you come from mom?! Can you knock next time?! and this isn't what it looks- Coraline...it's fine...you two are 16, I always knew you like eachother for a long time but I just didn't want anything happening yet but now that I walked in I just wanted to say now that if you two are dating I don't want any funny games young lady and mr got it? I don't need a teen- OH NO DON'T even say that mom LALALALA- pregnant. AHH mother don't say that that's embarrassing! As Mel walks away chuckling to herself saying to herself; I'm proud of you Coraline, your father is too;

~{ The dance...it's time}~

As Norman is in his bedroom all dressed up getting a text from Dipper saying;

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Hᴇʏ, ʏᴏᴜ ʀᴇᴀᴅʏ ʏᴇᴛ I'ᴍ ᴀʙᴏᴜᴛ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴘɪᴄᴋ ʏᴏᴜ ᴜᴘ ɪɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴍʏsᴛᴇʀʏ ɢᴏʟғ ᴄᴀʀᴛ.

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: Tʜᴇ Gᴏʟғ Cᴀʀᴛ Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ? Rᴇᴀʟʟʏ? x'DD Tʜɪs sʜᴏᴜʟᴅ ʙᴇ ғᴜɴ. Hᴏᴘᴇ ᴡᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴡʀᴇᴄᴋ.

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: ᴏʜ sᴛᴏᴘ ᴍᴀɴ I'ᴍ ᴀ ᴘʀᴏ ᴀᴛ ᴅʀɪᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜɪs ᴄᴀʀᴛ ʏᴏᴜ ᴄᴀɴ ᴛʀᴜsᴛ ᴍᴇ...ʀɪɢʜᴛ?

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: Wᴇʟʟ ᴏғ ᴄᴏᴜʀsᴇ ᴍᴀɴ!

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ ᴡᴇʟʟ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴍᴇᴇᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴏᴜᴛsɪᴅᴇ I'ᴍ ʜᴇʀᴇ!

Hey Dipster! Norman's voice squeaking with excitement; Hey Normy you ready? Yeah lets go! HI NORMY...LOOKS WHOS HERE! Mabel popping out from the back; Oh hey Neil! I thought you went back to Blithe Hollow- Nope Our family are here for one more week so I'm hanging with Mabel before I head off! Alright everyone, lets go! As they head to the auditorium where the dance is being held at, they start jamming to music no other then AC/DC and all of the sudden Bubbax came on While Dipper and Norman get silent with the others the two of them start singing to it while Neil and Mabel sit in the back awkwardly silent with Mabel trying so hard not to laugh;  
As they walk into the room where the dance is at Mabel pulls Norman out on the floor and as usual, Norman sits there awkwardly until he starts to dance; As a slow dance comes on and Norman goes sits down until he felt a hand grab him from behind showing that it was no other then dipper; Erm...wanna u-uh d-dance...? But what about people finding about you being- I don't fricken care Maybe people should know me better instead of judging me. Wanna dance? Dipper asks awkwardly; I would like to... as the two head out on the dance floor holding eachother and Mabel sitting there pulling her camera out that she snuck from home she starts snapping pictures almost as Neil is completely shocked that finding out that his best friend is homo-sexual but isn't also not surprised since he said to Mabel; To be honest Mabel...I kinda figured he was gay but I never said anything because I didn't want to make him worried. Yeah but you don't even know that they both love eachother but only Norman knows that Dipper loves him too since I'm the one that told him since he's a really cool friend to me. Neil...? Yeah? Neil responded back confused; You think those two are meant for eachother? As Neil sits there to think and realizing how they hold eachother close and Dipper lays his head on Norman his respond was; From my point of view, it looks like their going to be together forever...I never seen Norman this happy in my life and your brother looks even more happier too; Yeah, I never seen Dipper this Happy in my life either so your right I think their meant for eachother. As Neil and Mabel sit there quietly, things get awkward until...Neil lays his lips on Mabels, it took a second until make pursed her lips into Neils with the moment they had both of their first kiss with eachother; Best. Dance. Ever. Norman and Dipper say to themselfs;

Chapter IIIV: Let me Be Your Reason

**~{What am I supposed to do}~ **

As the dance has ended The three trio's head back to the Mystery Shack for an all sleepover; I'll bake the cupcakes and get the boardgames out! Mabel shouting with excitement; wow….your a good dancer Dipster! Hahah thanks I get the dancing from my parents…. Dipper's face turning pink from embarrassment; No really you can dance and- I got the cupcakes anyone want some?! OW they're hot I'll let them cool off for right now! Mabel always hurting herself from hot food; Wanna play some Call of Duty? Sure, why not? Norman accepting Dipper's Challenge;  
Dipper? Can we talk please? I don't wanna thank yo- No seriously we need to talk I'm not playing! –sigh- If you wanna I guess. As they walk outside of the school to the gardens to sit down and talk, Norman tries to make him feel better first; Look, I'm always here for you no matter what okay and I don't want anything bad happening to you because….your my closest best friend I ever had in my life…so if I ever lost you, I wouldn't even know what to do anymore and- At the moment Dipper faces in to Norman kissing him forgetting and realizing what he just did; I-I'm I- I'm so s-sorry I-I….I gotta g-go b-bye I have to leave I'm so sorry Norman I'll l-leave you alone for good. As Dipper runs away shouting"I'm sorry Norman" Crying his eyes out running into the forest leaving Norman there speechless with no thoughts at all; He….kissed me….and Oh my god he just ran off I need to stop him! AHHHH! Oh my god...it was just a dream...But...Mabel is in Los Angeles for honor choir and Dipper says he's been busy...what if my dream was- oh my god! As Norman pulls his phone out trying to call Dipper it goes straight to voice mail multiple times as he finally calls the mystery shack phone with Wendy picking up; Mystery shack...how may I help you...? Wendy! It's Norman WHERES DIPPER!? Calm down calm down Norman, he told me he's going walk around the forest and- Okay thanks bye! as Norman hangs up heading into the forest looking for Dipper he starts to get worried; DIPPER! WHERE! ARE! YOU! Norman's voice squeaking from the far distance echos travel through the whole forest; DIPPER PLEASE RESPOND TO ME WHERE ARE YOU!? As the tears start to come out of his eyes with bitter sadness eyes swelling up with tears seeing Dipper at the edge of the cliff by the waterfall; I...I can't do this anymore Norman...My own twin sister is...leaving Gravity Falls for Distract choir and some Manager wants to sign her up for some demos now and...my grunkle stan doesn't even love me at all and I lost my parents a long time ago my grandma and grandpa don't love me at all...none of my family doesn't love me only Mabel has and now...she's the last one from disappearing... You can't Do this Dipper Please I can't lose you from my life! Why shouldn't I?! I don't have any reason to be around here still! As Dipper lists one foot over the cliff Norman shouts out; LET ME BE YOUR REASON DIPPER! as Dipper eyes widen out big he pulls his foot back seeing Norman has his arms all stretched out getting ready to embrace him like a long lost lover for a long time; Please...let me be your reason Dipper...I Love you and I want to be your reason. From the moment Dipper runs into Norman's arms crying while Norman rubs his head consoling him until...they both kissed deeply for a long time in the last winter snow before spring officially arrived around the corner; Norman...I want you to be my reason...please don't ever leave me forever...I love you... Dipper telling Norman while he cries in his chest softly; Come on Dipper, lets get back to The Mystery Shack. Okay... As the two love birds head back to The Mystery Shack going upstairs into Mabel & Dipper's bedroom, well Dipper's Bedroom since Mabel got a Record Demo unless she comes back at a unexpected time as they lay in bed talking and holding eachother tightly until Dipper falls asleepon Norman holding him around his arms Norman starts to get tired as well as the both fall restless to sleep with the cold last night of the night fall winter until the next day was the first day of spring;

~{Why, I believe this is really happening}~

Yes Mabel we are dating now, me and Norman are dating! Dipper shouting to Mabel through via skype on his IPhone' REALLY?! Where Normy I wanna congratulate you two together! Oh he's back at home, he has the flu I'm going to visit him later to keep him company. AWWA how cute! By the way Dipper, Norman knew you really liked him this whole time since the first meeting and- WHAT? HOW DID HE FIND OUT?! erm...me...? Mabel...why did you tell him...?! Because he liked you two idiot silly! Normy really loves you I know it sounds early or whatever you wanna put it but I can see it into you two that you two really love eachother, Now Go visit your b.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d! AHH MABEL don't say that Grunkle Stan is around the corner of the hallway I don't want him to know right now okay? okay jeez, Bye Dip-stick love ya! Bye Mabes Love ya too. as Dipper starts texting Norman also getting excited to get to text as mabel puts is his B.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d;

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Hᴇʏ ʟᴏᴠᴇ, ʜᴏᴡ ᴀʀᴇ ʏᴀ ғᴇᴇʟɪɴɢ? D:

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: I ғᴇᴇʟ ʟɪᴋᴇ ᴄʀᴀᴘ... TᴏT

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Wᴇʟʟ, ᴅᴏ ʏᴏᴜ sᴛɪʟʟ ᴡᴀɴᴛ ᴍᴇ ᴛᴏ ᴄᴏᴍᴇ ᴏᴠᴇʀ ᴀɴᴅ ᴛᴀᴋᴇ ᴄᴀʀᴇ ᴏғ ʏᴏᴜ? =)

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: ᴘʟᴇᴀsᴇ...? (._.)

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: Aʟʀɪɢʜᴛ I'ᴍ ᴄᴏᴍɪɴɢ ʀɪɢʜᴛ ɴᴏᴡ.

Nᴏʀᴍᴀɴ: I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ.

Dɪᴘᴘᴇʀ: I ʟᴏᴠᴇ ʏᴏᴜ ᴛᴏᴏ.

As Dipper drives to the Babcock household he starts to see something from out in the far of the forest which made him feel scared as he drives faster reaching the home of the Babcock; Oh hello Dipper, you here to see Norman? Wait let me correct myself as Mabel says it your b.o.y.f.r.i.e.n.d? -sigh- Dipper getting pinker from heaing that from Norman's older sister; Yes Courtney I'm here to see my boyfriend to take care of him, is he okay? yeah he is he's upstairs playing video games go ahead and go right on up my parents aren't home, your all good. courtney paragraphing it all innocently; As Dipper heads upstairs to Norman's bedroom opening the door slowly making sure Norman is not doing anything that he doesn't want Dipper to see; Dipper I know it's you come in love. Oh erm...okay sorry I was just- What don't like seeing your boyfriend all messy? Norman responding chuckling; No no I never said that- Relax I know you, you would never say that come in man. As they both sit on the bed playing video games from the silent moment Norman starts to feel pain in his stomach dipper laying his head on his lap; hurts Normy? ugh...yeah...whatever I ate it really messed me up...I wish you can kiss me but I don't want to get you sick and- the both two boys kissing from surprised making Norman all silent; Normy...I don't care if your sick I'll still kiss you and...if I get sick then we can be sick together so what. Awww your soo amazing Dipper I... sorry I might of said it to much- Love me? I love you two love... Dipper responding back happy to hear those three words; Normy... you don't think were...rushing are we...? No Dipper I really do love you you love me right? Of course I do love you your the best thing that ever happen to me I can't ever lose you love and- Another kiss coming from Norman to calm Dipper down so he wouldn't be worried; We can make this through Dipper, I know we can...we can fight together from the evil held in this town or anywhere, I can see us together forever. I love you dipper. I love you too Norman.

Chapter IX: All Crime legal for 12 hours

~{Shower me with Thoughts of Temptation}~

It was your ordinary day in Gravity Falls at Rixton Academy while Norman and Dipper sit at lunch enjoying their company holding hands while Coraline and Wybie sit across from them as they all talk having fun before summer break begins and how Norman and Dipper can go visit Mabel in Los Angeles soon; So now you two been dating for a while right? Wybie asks with curiosity; Why of course. Norman implying with excitement; and you two never even ha- Do NOT even finish that sentence please... Dipper interrupting not wanting to hear the three letter words Wybie was going to say while Coraline and Norman glares at Wybie; What? I was just gonna ask. Sweetie, you don't ever ask that question and you know these two awkward idiots don't wanna hear that. Awkward idiots? wow love ya too Coraline. I'll be here all week buddy! Coraline speaking to Dipper laughing her butt off; Well... Norman pausing before he speaks out what he was going to say; I think I'm gonna head to class early...I'll see you ina little bit love. As Norman gives Dipper a light kiss on the lips and heads off leaving Dipper confused but Coraline knowing what Norman was about to say; I'm...going to catch up with him okay guys? Dipper saying awkwardly; Go ahead...have fun! Bye man. Bye Wybie. Bye Coraline. As Dipper heads off Coraline starts giggling leaving Wybie confused as he asks; What are you thinking Ms. thing? Oh...nothing hehe... maybe the fact that Norman kinda wants to have his first time with- NO NO my virgin ears don't need to hear this! NORMAN WANTS TO HAVE IT WITH DIPPER! Don't shout it out for the whole school to hear! Wybie fussing Coraline trying hard not to laugh; Come on...lets head to T/E class Love. Okay MS. THING! I said not to call me that! heheh...sorry.  
As Dipper catches up with Norman asking him whats wrong Norman's face starts to get pink from the question; O-oh n-nothing D-Dipper...I'm fine don't w-wor- there is something wrong love tell me please? I-I...I don't know if you wanna hear or- Or the fact that your...ready...-sigh-...like me...? But Dipper. Were only 16 we can get in trouble and- erm...you do know most teenagers experience their first time at 16...right..? Are you sure love...? Norman asking Nervously making sure Dipper was right; Of course...but I don't wanna do it if your scared to and- As Norman kisses Dipper deeply against the wall they stop as they seen someone passing by; does that answer y-your q-question love? Norman asks giggling embarrassed; when the right time comes Norman okay? When we both know okay? Of course, lets get to class, it's Fine Art Survey. Okay. As they both head off to Mrs. Vu's class to do some graphics art for their current project for the day Norman feels a lot happier now;

~{Aroused with temptation begins}~

As the two head back to The Mystery Shack while the shack is closed today but the two do not know the reason, they head upstairs as Stan Pines is in his boxers and muscle shirt in his recliner watching The Wheel of Fortune as usual and when Norman and Dipper drop their stuff on the floor and lay back on the bed talking to each other laughing a lot; Norman stop it, Norman don't tickle me stop no hahahaha! and when it get silent in the room from Norman and Dipper started kissing for a long time where it started to get more then kissing, It started to where Dipper has Norman against the headboard of the bed as Dipper lets out a moan trying to be quiet before Grunkle Stan heard anything onto the fact that Dipper breathing onto Norman's neck until Norman felt something; Dipper? oh yes love? I'm ready if you are...? As Dipper continues to make out with Norman and where things get kinda serious where Norman lets out a moan not caring whoever heard him or Dipper at all until one to another throws their shirts off as Dipper stares at Norman's pale beautiful body that sparkles in the light glistening in the sight while Dipper's body is like a tanish structured figure but also small of a twink figure as people put it these days the two continue to fall back on the bed kissing deeply until where things get more intense where one is kissing the neck of another as the pleasure gets more serious. Norman...I- dang it Norman I want you on me! Dipper shouts out with no fear; as one heads down and things get more then serious; {He...pretty good for a first timer} as Dipper sits there watching Norman pleasuring Dipper until Dipper couldn't even hold back anymore until he jumped away; Uh...you ready for the...main thing Normy..? From The moment Norman shakes his head yes as their both completely clothesless where their both filled with sweat faces both red from their flusteredness until things get more interesting for them from one to the other lets out a moan burying one into the other chest until one picks the other up holding them as one is trying his far best not to make a sound; Shit Norman I'm- I'm- Until thats when they both reach their reaching Point and they both fall back on the bed holding eachother full of sweats as Norman bury his head into Dipper's chest trying to breathe; Well? what? Norman asks; How did I do? Norman sits there with a smile saying; you did amazing love. as they both sit there and kiss before going to take a shower;

~{ Your going to Los Angeles}~

It was a week later and The Mystery Shack is still closed but Dipper wanders why Grunkle Stan is locking everything up as he asks; Kid. I'm sorry but your going to have to stay with your sister tonight in Los Angeles for just tonight and- Why? Why do I have to leave here whats going on Grunkle Stan? -sigh- his uncle lets out with a depressed breath; Every year on one night...all crime is legal for 12 hours...which is one night... hahahahahahah! Your funny, no whats the real reason? ... As the uncle sits there silently trying to get his nephew to believe him; wait...your serious...? Whats going on? Every year around June 5th is where on this exact night, they hold this thing called The Purge here in oregon... I know sounds stupid in just here but Gravity Falls is far the worst where it happens and- What about Norman I can't just leave him and- Kid! Calm down your boyfriend is coming with you to stay with Mabel and them for the next two days I talked to Perry and his mother and they trust YOU for some reason and Mabel but knowing you two getting into some trouble around here in Gravity Falls but I'm taking their words so Pack your stuff up, Norman is on his way here in a few minutes to pick you up while the rest of us fight out to save Gravity Falls and- Wait, woah woah woah... who made this Purge night Grunkle Stan...? We Can't just leave you here all alone. As Grunkle Stan sits there silently guilty; I...I can't tell you or they'll...come after you three and you know who they are...I just can't tell you.. Kid please go pack up okay? ugh, fine! Dipper has a plan this whole time as he puts on a gorup call through his cell phone phone calling Norman and Mabel saying; Mabel...come to Gravity Falls, Norman meet me here, were staying we got an old friend of ours thats being up to no good again... Who Dip-stick? -sigh-...It's Gedien...I think he's the one that created the purge night...all because of me and he;s black mailing my grunkle stan...Mabel tell grandma and grandpa you HAVE to head back to Gravity Falls okay? Norman meet me here but be careful please, I love you? I love you to sweetie and I will. Aww you two love birds are just a bunch. Alright I'll see you two around 5 o'clock. Alright. okay. As the three hang up about to re-form The Mystery Trio once again getting ready to take down the one that invented this night for The Annual Purge test, hours passed on as Dipper and Norman got some weapons all ready where they head to Coraline & Wybie's house to get them armed as well; After an hour later, 5:10 PM Mabel has finally made it where everything starts around 7 pm and they head to Where they can find Gedien where they know where he hides... his underground place under his house where Gedien's father is stupidly unoticed about it all this time;  
Okay guys get ready because- As they all stopped because the sirens were going off they all jetted into the bushes before they saw anyone come jetting out, as they seen the first person come out breaking into the diner as another from behind stabs the person instantly killing him from Mabel getting frighten from it and Dipper and Norman and all against eachother trying to be quiet until they heard something; Well, well well what do we got here. Some little punks trying to sneak away from getting killed? Shit guys run! Wait! Wheres Coraline and Mabel?! DIPPER! HELP US! Until one of the guards to the factory where they were hiding around got a hold of Mabel and Coraline and pulled them from behind into the window holding them hostage; HEY! OPEN UP YOU DOUCHE OR I SWEAR I'LL FUCKING- Well well well, we got Wybie and the two love birds huh? Robbie...? Dipper remembering the dark pale face of Coraline's cousin; Your seriously gonna shoot us? What did we ever do to you bruh?! as the gun clicks for ammo Wybie gets in front; Don't you DARE shoot these two Robbie! I do not care if you hate us three just because were friends with your cousin OR that I'M dating her! As Robbie's face is filled with shock but also anger even more, the triggered was pulled where Robbie shot Wybie in the waist causing him to fall down weak; After Dipper Pulled out his shotgun firing it shooting Robbie three times until he was completely dead, Dipper and Norman help Wybie up trying to bring him somewhere safe until he was okay; Guys, I'm fine don't worry I can handle myself lets just go save my love and your sister! As they try to find a way inside, seeing a whole bunch of rooms with doors as one of them opened it seeing a guy in a suit in a chair tied up with a bunch of woman with masks on walking in circles with a huge blade in their hands getting ready to do god knows what they would do; Until they shot one of the security guards blocking the double doors where the whole meeting was held Dipper starts banging on the door; OPEN UP GEDIEN! NOW! At that second all three kicked down the door there was a few guys and gedien at the top of the old stage with Mabel and Coraline tied up in two chairs with a blindfold over their heads as they start to whimper pleading for the three boy's help Gedien is at his far most worst point of the life in this sleepy town; How did you get back here in Gravity Falls GEDIEN?! I thought I sent you somewhere far away! Norman screaming his anger at Gedien from far below; Don't you even dare try to stab me or your next! But the gang member wouldn't listen and tries to stabb Dipper which before he would reach him Norman pulls the trigger at the gang member to its head instantly dying; WHY CAN'T YOU DUMB KIDS JUST GO AWAY! BEFORE YOU ALL SHOWED UP GRAVITY FALLS WAS ALL ABOUT ME EVERYONE LOVED ME AND ASKED ME FOR HELP AND BOUGHT MY GOODIES! NOW THAT YOU 5 SHOWED UP SPECIALLY YOU NORMAN! YOU ALL TOOK MY PLACE AS THE MYSTERY TRIO! Gedien screaming his lungs towards the three; As Dipper and Norman and ybie pull up their guns towards Gedien about to fire, this happens; ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't do that, unless you want these two lovely girls to die from the blades that can come out if I PUSH this button instantly killing them. So I WOULDN'T even dare unless- Wait, Gedien. Mabel shouts with no fear; my request for you is...I'll be your queen and kiss you. Mabel NO! Dipper shouting out scared; Dipper...trust me on this JUST trust me...; Mabel whispering to her twin brother; Well, a kiss is what I seek upon the lips I shall get my dear Mabel.. as Gedien takes off the blind folds to give the kiss of Mabel Pines, Mabel kicks the remote out of Gediens hands where it lands into Dipper's Hands; GO DIPPER! As Mabel headbutts Gedien on the ground; M-my...MY REMOTE! YOU FOWL LITTLE GIRL I SHALL KILL YOU NOW! Not on my watch! Says Norman firing the gun into gedien's body three times; As the three boys untie the girls before they ran off, the members try to fight off the 5 teens for Gedien's sake until they all arrived; Alright assholes! The kids come with us! Unless you wanna face the rocket launcher? Perry says along with Stan and the rest; Dad?! Grunkle Stan?! The Three Trio says confused? You five are in a lot of trouble for not telling us what you did! Come on! I'll take care of them for ya five! As perry shoots the missles into the factory main room turning around thinking they never survived that until, he shot him. AHH! Huh..? DAD! NO! As Norman and the rest run back to the door entrance where Pery fell to the ground where he was shot in the chest and stomach, he tells his only son; Son...don't you EVER forget about me okay? I know you and him have been dating...your m-mother told m-me as a few coughing up blood comes around; I am proud of you for being that brave enough to stand up for yourself and showing people who you are. I know I h-haven't been the best father but...I-I'm proud of you and I love you... As Perry finally stops talking showing that he's dead from the four gun fires which brought Norman to tears hugging his father telling him; I love you too dad...I'll miss you... As the rest leave before the factory blew up after hours it's 5 am in the morning, two hours before the purge is over with they head back to The Mystery Shack to patch theirselves up and lock up the whole shack with the new high-tech security system they got a while back;

~{ and this is when our lives together, begins}~

Its a all school party all in school at Rixton Academy and everyone is having a good time, Mabel is officially back in Gravity Falls after turning down the ugly agreement with her rude manager, she's now back in her own town where she has her true friends and true love; As they all dance out by the BBQ and then Norman asks Dipper to come with him to the Garden of Roses; Dipper...? I know we been only dating for about a month but...w-would you like to go steady with me...? Sounds corny huh...hahah... No of course not love, I would love to! as the two lovers kiss under the gazebo of the gardens where as usual, Mabel sneaks up and starts snapping pictures of them kissing while Coraline and Wybie laughing behind her; HEY! DON'T TAKE PICTURES OF US! RUN DIPPER! RIGHT BEHIND YA MAN! The New Beginning - From the author

I like to thank everyone for being apart of this fantastic book and your all amazing and mean a lot to me. Welcome to the second part of the book of the saga "The New Beginnings"

Prologue

~to others, I am not that easy to read I had a lot of times with a lot of supernatural and Mysteries here in Gravity Falls but I...had an experience...that someone would never tell THAT IT was real...But everything I know as a human being everything I KNOW IS REAL...a vision of a universe tells me undeniably of how gifted and how precious we all are. None of us are along with the decoded mind. Trust no one here with the Decoded mind. Things are not what it seams~  
~Norman Babcock

The Table of Contents

Chapter I: It all begins here

Chapter II: The New Face

Chapter III: The DeathNote

Chapter IIII: Jerry Bots

Chapter V: Open Book

Chapter IV: Impatience

Chapter IIV: The Angel

Chapter VII: Mind over Matter

Chapter IX: Port Angeles of Matter

Chapter X: Temptation

Chapter XI: My Worst Nightmare

Chapter XII: An Impasse of Matter

Chapter I: It all begins here

~{ From where things have became| Norman's Point of View}~

I...I seen a lot in my past two years here in Gravity falls...ever since my freshmen year meeting Dipper, Mabel, Coraline, and Wybie They became so close to me...specially Dipper that now...he's the love of my life since were together now... and now how the pulse of the light travels through the skies of Gravity Falls while I sit here in the car on my way driving to school going through a rough thunderstorm, just another storm here in Gravity Falls. As I remember the cold evil sight of the Gedien Glee that we all battled last year in the summer of 2014 and now that it's 2016 now... everything has been quite quiet around here. I...had an experience...that I never had in my life when I was a freshmen...end of freshmen year me and Dipper had our first time together...only at 16. But It was quite amazing but also scary a bit since I never did it before... from when the night fall of that night of The Annual Purge test that was held and created by no other then...the man himself, Gedien Glee... It's so fast of how these two years living here in gravity Falls now that all of us are Juniors now and It's only September right now, a month after school started and new faces are around here. as the full moon turns white and disappears behind the hills before the sun comes up and the fog decreases into the grounds...I lay here in bed since sleeping has been harder for me but Dipper knows how to help me to sleep...he's the best thing in my life and I'm happy to have him forever. We both told eachother we can make this through no matter what. Things get colder around here some days and it's only september...as the pulse effect of the butterflies roaming around on an unexpected weather hurrying into shelter to hide from the bitterness of the weather itself where at the top of the mountain...the sun peaks through in some parts of the forest where around there it's pretty nice... My name is Norman Babcock and I've been living in Gravity Falls for two years now and things are starting to become quite odd around here...

~{Intercept with feelings}~

As I sit here with my friends and the love of my life, things are pretty quiet here in school today but now that the former students have been gone forever now since they graduated and my sister and Wendy graduated in 2014. From the night we killed Wendy's boyfriend but Wendy never finding out until a year later from when we told her what happened on the night he died, she was quite disappointed that her own love would do that to his cousin's boyfriend; Soooooo Normy and Dipster...you two know whats coming up right? As Mabes sits there looking like she remembers something; No? Not really what is it Mabes? Me and Dipper ask confused; You silly heads it's you two's two year anniversary being together! Oh yeah! I forgot about that! Oh yes It's our anniversary coming up love! Dipper getting all excited is always cute to see all the time when I see his smile light up with excitement and happiness what makes me happy; You two idiots forget about y'all's big day you two got together? and even I can remember that and me and Wybie don't even care about those things. Coraline implying to herself as always, she likes to sound right to anything while my buddy Wybie sits there completely silent; Well it's actually tomorrow huh Dippy love? Yes it is bae. Wow, I never thought he would finally call me bae, even though I never heard any guy call a guy that but it feels nice to hear it from the love of my life; Aww, I like that name Dippy love! As I'm sitting here as my face gets pink from still hearing it going through my head with excitement; Well, me and Wybie gotta head to Algebra 2. You two have algebra together? Mabel getting surprised like she wants to know as usual isn't surprising; Yeah, were partners obviously so yeah, anyways we'll see you all later. Okay bye you two love birds! MABEL! ugh lets go Wybie. Calm down love...  
Well you two wanna come hang out with me in the libary? What you don't wanna text neil like usual? I shouldn't of ask that question since it's none of my business; Actually, he's actually...transferring here if you didn't know...? Wait...Neil didn't tell you anything Norman?! As I'm sitting here getting quite bummed my own childhood best friend never told me he was coming here...maybe it was a surprise?; Mabel! You wern't supposed to say anything! As I'm guessing I was right about that it was going to be a surprise; -sigh- Well my lovem Neil told us two to surprise you that his family is transferring here since his dad's job and that he also wants to be with Mabel and hang with you and me. Oh awesome! I haven't seen him since our freshmen spring break.  
Yeah it's been a while huh Normy?  
Mabel questioning as usual; Yeah It's been exactly two year Mabes.  
Well lets head to class. Yeah I'm surprised we got class together the  
second time even though last year us three were spitted up. Yeah I know  
Right? Dipper exclaiming as usual makes my world go around;  
Well lets go! I say with excitement with the new year to start;

~{ I'm new here in Gravity Falls, and I'm your neighbor}~

As I'm sitting here on my front porch as my mother brings me and dipper out some drinks as we sit here bored to death she tells us we got some new neighbors and even I got confused when I heard " New neighbors" which surprised Dipper that I gotten the feel of the Gravity Falls personality hitch as his voice squeaks and I hold onto him to calm him down as he's being silly; Dipper calm down you didn't act like that when I first showed up to Gravity Falls. Yeah true...but I never thought another family would move into here to Gravity Falls and this kid looks kinda odd to me. Dipper getting suspicious from the normal teenager looking like he can be a goodie goodie but now that I think of it, he kinda looks too normal which there isn't nothing normal at all around here from my experiences and Dipper's as well; I gotta admitt...he does look quite odd to be too much of "normal" I guess. But why would someone like him move here? Agh! As I'm falling to the ground the pulse of shock going through my body is full of pain and everything is a blurr all except the boy next door and the family itself and the boy's eyes are like too green pools with the blonde filled hair as they turn red but...I woke up next to dipper in the glider swing realizing it was all a dream as Dipper has my head on his lap and I gotten startled; Whats wrong you okay Normy? Y-yeah...I just h-had the most strange dream ever and...what the- As I turned around quickly seeing the same boy and the family but he looks less normal, which kinda worried me a bit. U-uh...can we go inside and lay down please love... Of course, come on. as he gives me a kiss upon my lips making me feel better; as were heading upstairs and we lay down, holding eachother closely in bed and not caring who see's us, another kiss I gotten and I'm on top of him turning into a make out session which I can see where this is going of course, I feel the breathing of Dipper on my neck as I accidentally let out a moan but hopefully my mother never even heard it the breaths we exchange, I can see our hormones are getting fired up again. From when I get pushed back against the headboard of my bed and Dipper is ready to take the charge of intercourse which I see i'm the one where things get intense. From when Dipper let out a moan from me grabbing around him and things get more intense until i fell back on the bed starting to have these headaches my mind and everything around me starting to get blurry making Dipper scared of his life trying to wake me up until everything was clear from seeing the same image of the young teen boy with the green eyes and blonde hair from next door which frighten me even more but after waking up from once again, it was a dream. I was dreaming a dream. How is that Possible... but now that I know i'm actually awake because me and Dipper wouldn't of just went straight up here to have sex for no reason; even though it was 6 in the morning and it was time for me to get ready but this time, Dipper was downstairs with my mom telling her he wants to take me to school in his car with him, still remembering the day we used to ride the mystery gulf cart around town to school having fun along the side with Mabel as we were speeding to school before we were almost late; Oh hey Love, what are you doing here? as I fake asking just for fun wanting to hear what he is going to say; I'm taking you to school and your mom was already up so she let me in, go get ready silly. Okay okay love. What I call Dipper all the time now as I go head into the shower leavint them two in the kitchen to chat among themselves; So I seen y'all got some new neighbors huh? Why YES Dipper! I hope Norman can try to talk to the new boy and make friends with him. Maybe you all can hang with him at school sometime! Woah woah mrs. Babcock! We don't even know who he is yet. We never know if he isn't some jock or whoever that likes to care only about themselfs like everyone else around here these days does or the people that visit here, trust me. I used to live in Los Angeles and there was a LOT of snobs there. As I heard Dipper shouting from the kitchen couldn't help myself trying to hold back a laugh but I had to let it out; Yeah but I bet you were once like that too huh love?! I shouted laughing my butt off from the shower; Bae stop no I wasn't! I couldn't help myself but to say; I love you! does that make you feel better? Knowing that, I love you always makes him feel better; Oh okay I forgive you! Dipper shouting from upfront as I get out of the shower, fixing my tall black hair that never falls down for some reason but as I continue to throw on this nice polo shirt for the first time and some shorts since it was kinda hot today for the first time and clear...which was quite odd knowing already seeing Dipper wearing a designed t-shirt and his favorite vest and his hat but not the hat he got from around here, but after I walked out of the bathroom giving another look to Dipper realizing he isn't wearing a hat for the first time, his wavy hair in the light and he looks really beautiful but as I noticed he's giving me a look as well as my mom sits there taking a picture of us staring into eachothers eyes. Woah...Norman y-you look...really really cute...I thought you always wore long sleeve shirts or your red jacket? Dipper studdering is really adorable I couldn't help myself but laugh; No...it's pretty hot today so I wore this that my sister got for me for the sadie hawkens dance coming up this spring semester...but I wanted to try it on just to see what it looks like...and I kinda like it. Well you look really amazing. BUT norman. I don't care what you look like, I like you for who you are. As my cheeks get hot from what he said and on the side my mother sitting there smiling thinking it's really cute what my own boyfriend just said. After embracing him me and Dipper went to the car and drove off to school jamming to our favorite songs;

~{Key to the Decoded Heart}~

As Coraline sits there with Wybie in the Libary looking bummed as their studying together holding hands, Coraline starts to think if she and Wybie should have an anniversary or not; Wybie...? Yeah? You think...we were being dumb for not having...an anniversary? As Wybie sits there thinking knowing him, he's the slow one a lot but a really good inventor at many things; Well, If you want to have one then I'll be happy to. I don't know it's just...I never had a real relationship for two years now so it's like...well...UGH idk like- As from this moment as the moment Wybie lays a kiss onto her lips calming her down; Well, do you want to have one? Wybie asking looking like he's interested; Only if you want to? of course! Wybie agreeing to have one making Coraline happy as they hug eachother tightly as they leave the libary, everything is all silent once again, until the next day...;

Chapter II: The New Face

~{ Love Intertwine is what I'm feeling Dipper}~

As Mabel sits there texting her love of the life "Neil" my best friend since god knows how long, she wonders when the dude himself is going to arrive soon and when I can give him a good hug and we can all go hang out and go solve mysteries together while he watches us three do the solving. Well...they start to be googly togehter where it starts to get kinda annoying and me and dipper don't do that in front of everyone like for the show sake; Who you texting Mabes? I asked faking; Neil! He's almost here! He's about down the road! his parents are dropping him off here to come hang with me for the day. Oh cool! Well I can't wait for all of us together to do something! I shouted as my lying isn't always convincing so Mabel can tell something is up; Okay, spill it Normy. What's wrong? As I sit there getting nervous; Well...it's just that Neil hasn't always been fond with ghost hunting a lot and he gets scared easily so like, were gonna have to be careful and- keep him around you that will make him feel better mabes. I tell Mabel making things easier for all of us; Okay sounds good and I would love to be close to my man! hehehehehe! Mabel doing her funny laugh always made me laugh as usual is something that cheers me up as were hanging in town today looking around for fun while Dipper is doing testing back at school he had to make up but I'm going to pick him up soon though; Hey Mabes? Yeah Normy? I kinda hope that...e and Dipper will be together forever...do you think that will happen...? As Mabel is sitting there giving me the serious look like I'm stupid as I think that was the dumbest question to ask, until she speaks; Boy I should slap you silly! What...? Of course you two are going to be together forever I can see it trust me. I never seen this kind of love and I can see that you two are meant for each other and do NOT deny it Normy! and I BETTER be your brides maid for you two's wedding! As what she said made my whole face turn red from hearing that since I'm only 16 kinda got me flustered, do not know why but it did; Oh heheh okay sure you can be our brides maid! When Mabel sits there doing her happy dance is always a laugh to laugh at; Well, lets go get Dipper Mabes. Oh uh uh YOU can go get him. I'll walk back to the shack it's not too far from this point. -sigh okay I guess... I imply to myself walking away sheepishly waving back to her;  
As I'm pulling up to the parking lot and seeing Dipper looking upset after waiting for his scores as he gets in the car, I lay a kiss on his lips to make him feel better; why did you kiss me love...? He asks confused; Can I see the test scores bae? I ask hoping he feels better; I got a c+...I never got lower then a B in my whole life... As I give him another kiss to make him feel better and I tell him; Do not worry. Your still passing and thats the best thing to do, is to pass that class so be proud of that! As of my pathetic speech is not as good since I am not the type to give out speeches so I kinda failed; But instead I was gave a kiss by Dipper seeing that I made him feel better somehow and as we drive off to my house to do some studying since he's staying the night to give Mabel and Neil some time to themselves;

~{Did you feel that boom?}~

As I'm in the school parking lot getting out of the car and I had this sudden urge to bite my tongue from seeing the boy that is new to gravity falls living next door which was killing me as usual but then he started approaching me but then Dipper hurried over next to me knowing from him he knows what my faces mean when I'm like getting irritated or anything; Um, hi. Who are you? Can I help you? Dipper asks the odd boy with the blonde spiked hair spiked facing backwards; Oh, well I'm new here, my name is Connor. Connor Deheart. You must be Norman and Dipper right? Uh...how do you know our names? As Dipper asks while I stand behind him irritated with anger rushing through me; Well, you two are known around here as one of the mystery trio and that you two are dating of course. Right? As we both get quiet about what he said we just sit there as I respond; Yeah, were dating. Is that a bad thing? I asked challenging and as Connor's smile fades away; Well, my daddy own this school and does he know anything about homo-sexuals dating around here? Okay listen here! As my voice gets sharper with more anger; That's really offensive and I don't know who you are but don't come near us if your going to cause trouble with us. Ah! I can buy our your whole family if I wanted to so don't even dare challenge me got- NO! I fight back with words as my voice get sharper and my eye color went from light sapphire blue to green know only Dipper and Mabel know about my gift; I think you should go before you lose a finger... Norman...calm down...it's- no Dipper obviously we got here another trouble in town obviously and- actually. Connor implies back interrupting; If you dare to cross me or get in the way of you three's mystery plan or I'll do something for an old friend of mine. You been warned... As me and Dipper both back away looking shocked like he knows that his old friend must have to be someone we both hate a lot, like he's here for revenge or something; I can see why Dipper says "Trust no one with the Decoded Mind;  
I already don't trust that guy normy...  
Me either love... what did he mean  
by..."Old friend of his"...? I do not know  
but something isn't right and I think were about to face some new trouble here in Gravity Falls already...  
Yeah, it's like I heard a sound of a boom as he approached and the boom got louder. I said to my love as I noticed in some of my dream he isn't right in the head to me already and so for Dipper thinks the same way as me;

~{ I...saw it I swear...}~

As I was heading back home to do some studying after a long day at school and the fact that all of us have new trouble to deal with possibly with that Connor dude. It's like he knows a lot about us that his family moved here for some good reason, and that his dad is the principle of the school now; Something isn't right even though...back In Blithe Hollow I had a lot of experience with the supernatural and mysteries of the town itself. But from that night facing Gidien that night on that stupid purge test he comminced was the worst night ever but like...it's not like it was him that gave the last message to...Connor? No it can't be Connor looks too Normal to be friends with Gidien and- What the- As I saw a shadow figure on the road and then disappearing and I slamm my breaks in the middle of the lonely road at night looking around as my car screeched loudly causing an echo through the whole Gravity Falls and that I was a few blocks down from The Mystery Shack as I sit there completely frozen of fright and I see Mabel run outside from down the block running towards my car as she finally reaches me asking; NORMY ARE YOU OKAY?! What happened?! Mabel asking me worried and tearing up made me had to explain to her from my Point of View; I...saw some shadow figure...and then I slammed my breaks as it ran into the forest into the darkness and- Ow...my head... Come on Normy. I'll call Dipper and tell him to wake up and come meet us outside to help you in! As Mabel is demanding me to stay the night for my safety so I called my mother telling her I'm staying at dipper and Mabel's tonight and as always she was okay with it; As we reach the shack and I see Dipper in tears worried about me as he caught me and helped me upstairs and laid me in the bed we shared sometimes since his grunkle stan got him a new bed also another one for Mabel as well; Here, drink this love. I don't need it but- No you need to drink this please. For your health for me please. As I drink down the medicine to kill the main in my head and I lay there trying to relax as he gets in bed with me to go to sleep; We both fall sound to sleep and he's holding onto me tightly giving me warm hugs before we return to school this Monday;

Chapter III: The DeathNote

~{ Who...wrote this...}~

As were in town at the public pool enjoying our company and as Dipper and I hold onto each other in the water while Mabel is sitting there snapping us as usual fan-gurling which I find it funny, I head to the locker room so I can get something out of my bag and I found something that was hanging on top of my bag and it was a NoteBook and it looked kinda odd to me since it looked like something I seen before but my imaginations were getting the best of me; But as I seen the book on the left corner said " to Norman and friends; as I got kinda nervous opening to the first page saying:

Hello fellow Mystery Trio,

This is an old friend of Gedien Glee as you remember from him the day you all killed him and destroyed his plans to take over The world and be the ruler and take over y'all's shack and turn it into something he wants me to turn it into for him and to...get his precious cousin of all...Coraline Jones...since their far apart cousins and since you killed Robbie, I shall go after Wybie and you three boys that were the ones that killed his other apart cousin. You been warned...

from Anonymous

...shit...I gotta tell dipper and the rest... as I say and I turn around and I see Dipper and Wybie looking worried that heard me this whole time reading to myself, I don't know how but, they can read me well.. So you two heard what I just read? Yeah...we need to tell Mabel and Coraline now! Dipper demanding with no doubt as I stop him for a second; wait! I say not caring; We gotta be clever and make sure this guy isn't watching us anywhere because, how did he know we were here, after all? As I'm questioning and and Dipper and Wybie's face gets serious;  
Well, your right Norman. Wybie Realizing so has Dipper took him a bit to realize but now were all on the same page; Okay lets go tell them.

~{ The first part of the Welcome party}~

As were heading home to my house as Coraline is driving us there and the rest are silent while me and Dipper are just talking while the others are looking at eachother smiling as me and my love sit there confused but also kinda scared of what their up to, well I guess we gotta see; Okay guys my mom has to be sleeping and so is my sister so I'll just- SURPRISE! HAPPY ANNIVERSARY DIPPER AND NORMAN! THe crowd shouted out with my mom sister and some of my family as I open the door and me and Dipper sit there feeling completely awkward as the others are behind us smiling like they knew the whole time wanting to surprise us; gee well, thanks everyone but uh- were all going to celebrate you two's two years together I do not care if it's two boys you two are going to celebrate! As we both try to escape and Coraline and Mabel are blocking the door and even Dipper's Grunkle Stan is here which made Dipper feel more awkward about it but we had to accept the celebration of our anniversary; Come on, blow out you two's rosey cake and- erm...mom...it's not like were getting married or- uh hum? As I turn around seeing mabel giving me the same look from the other day so I had to say; Okay, lets celebrate! As I kiss Dipper and everyone cheers which made me feel more awkward;  
~{ Night to ourselves my love}~  
as its hours later and it's passed midnight and everyone left and Dipper is staying here with me tonight my mom let me and dipper have the living room to ourselves; Wanna watch a movie love? Dipper asks me of I'm interested; Sure, why not. As we pop in this corny ass movie and watching some scary movie called " mama" even though most scary movies don't frighten me as much but for Dipper, he's cringing up against me with his face buried into my chest as I hold him tightly in my arms; Bae is this movie too scary for you? N-no love I-I can get u-used to it don't worr- AHH! Calm down Dipper it's just them walking in the hallway...I try to tell Dipper as he cringed onto me more and I turn the movie off and he's sitting there shaking; Scardy cat aren't we? I said challenging in a way of flirt; N-no! I j-just- As I start kissing him to stop his babbering but it's so cute so I had to let him babber while I just stare at him; You know, your it's pretty adorable when you babble a lot my love. It was quite funny when Dipper start to get red from what I said and he just like started kissing me and I see he wants something but I told him; Love were in my living room, what if my mom comes down and see's? Aww... I couldn't even ignore that cute face he makes so I had to go on with it as I started kissing him continuously on and on as he threw my shirt off and the mood shines on my glistening body and He kisses from head to toe which was awkwardly nice, and then I pushed him against the wall of the couch and things started get more intense were the point we were both aroused with temptation as I used to say back when I was a freshmen of the end of our freshmen year and i felt his pressing against my body as the breathes we exchange get far more intense and we both heard a knock at the door and we both stopped as we both looked at the door and I opened it and there was the same notebook which me and Dipper's heart dropped as we opened it and the person snapped pictures of us from just now and clipped them to the notebook saying;

Hello, my love birds:

As I found you two through the window of the living room as you two are having y'all's fun being nuahgty how quite aren't we? Since I got snapshots of it do not go near Connor Deheart unless you want the photos posted all over school and his father can expell you two for bringing disgrace and then I can go after the other three you two love dearly will be next as for Coraline and Wybie and Your beloved sister and friend Mabel and Neil; I suggest you two do not come near Connor DeHeart unless you want to be blackmailed and face me for killing my dear friend; you two enjoy your nights together, goodnight

from anonymous

Crap...were screwed Dipper... I said whispering to my love; as Dipper cries upon my shoulders and he tells me as I tell him: We can make this through, remember that. Yes we can We can't let nothing come between us right? Yeah. I said; No matter what I can't lose you from anything Or I'll go crazy without you; Well lets go to your room tonight and sleep up there. I don't trust whatever happens next. As Dipper tells me and we head straight upstairs going asleep fast;

Chapter IIII: Jerry Bots

~{IT'S LIKE I SEEN THEM ALL COMING THIS DAY}~

As I'm heading to the same table I sit since I was a freshmen since like...it was our territory these days now...we all sit there munch on this delicious food this academy provides as Dipper puts his hands over my hands as he knows I am a bit worried from what has happened a night ago from the second threat note we gotten; Speaking of Connor I do not see him around here as I speak; Guess he doesn't eat in the lunch room since he might thinks he's too good for it I guess, Until he actually walked in, heading towards our table; Why hello mystery kids...HOWS y'all's day so far hmm? | He asks with a full length of sarcastic tone as the blading voice comes in; Erm...don't talk to us Connor, okay? thanks now goodbye. Awa...why can't I talk to y'all? I don't bite boohoo cry me a river oh- WILL YOU SHUT UP?! | Dipper's voice turning into a razoring voice that I never heard at all in my life which some reason I wasn't frighten at all; If you don't LEAVE...I'll make you leave myself...WE do not like you connor and we know you don't like us! and- |As some woman comes walking over walking quite stiff as she asks; hello, my name is Komicko Fujioca Would you all like something to drink? | The woman asks me but as we never seen a waitress working in a cafeteria at all; Uh...no thanks...? Would you like a drink? | It asks me again where it started to piss me off quite a bit; I said no THANK you- Actually he would like a drink. surprise him my fellow jerry bot mistress. As you please Mr. DeHeart... Erm...jerry bot? | I asked worrying kinda concerned and curious at all the same time; You see my fellow friends, I have created for the future of Gravity Falls are these robots called "Jerry Bots" where they can be there to give you, help you, or fight for you or defend you or GUARD you for anything. and also, take care of any pest in my way. | As his voice gets deeper with darkness kinda frighten me but also not frightening me; Again, you been warned. and if you come near ME YOU come near ME, I'll make y'all lives horrible so don't you dare challenge me got it? good. | As he walks away with the jerry bot walking away with him as it follows him all the way to the office and as I go stand outside the door listening to everything their saying; Father...their on to us... Mr. Babcock and Mr. Pines were rude to the first Jerry bot here in school. | He tattles to his father which is all of our principle in this academy now...sadly; Son...you can't do anything right now...have you delivered the second notebook to the Ms. Jones and Ms. Pines yet? Notebook...?! | I said to myself completely shocked with a wrath of anger going through me trying to hold back as hard as I can from not barging in and start screaming at them; As I walk off the last thing I hear is; Remember to go into the girls locker room soon where their bags is and put the notebook in there, and since they were stupid enough to make a word to you, you may put the pictures around school. I will not let those two queers get away from killing my beloved Nephew "Gedien" | As I turned around writing a note of my own and slipping it under the door saying;

Hello Connor,

You know you two should try go talking somewhere else next time since like as always I don't trust anyone accept Dipper and Mabel and since I knew I did the right thing by following you to your daddy's office I heard quite enough where I am NOT going to let you get away with those pictures and if you dare to go in the girls locker room, well. Don't ever threat Mabel or Coraline their like sisters to me so if you go in that locker room, your going to get in trouble after I upload the conversation you two had I recorded with my phone so like... I wouldn't even try to go to the locker room right now so remember, now I'M the one and all of US are going to be watching YOU like a hawk if you try anything funny got it. good. Good day now.

signed, Norman and friends

As Connor crushes the note up quickly going straight back into his father's office yelling on top of his small boy lungs I quickly myself, run back to the lunch room telling the others we need to leave right now; What's going on Love? | My love asks me worried; Connor and his father are the one that are onto us and delivering the ruse of the DeathNotes and they talk about how their going to have the Jerry Bots all comminced to where they all go into evil mode, WHich to be honest, sounds quite corny but still not good and we need to find the sourse of where we can destroy all the jerry bots! | I explain to them running with them as we all turn around and we see the Kumicko Fujioca bot coming behind us saying; I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you can not leave. Were leaving we do not need to listen to you- I said- | as the Jerry bot grabs the hold of me and dipper's hand; you can NOT leave! LET GO OF MY BROTHER AND FRIENDS YOU GRUNCH! As I saw Mabel jumping up doing a cheer twirl and round house kicking the robot as it flies across the hallway crunching against the wall glitching as it dies; Woah Mabel...since when did you know how to fight? | Dipper asks confused along with the rest of us; I have connection with Gretchen's father teaching me how to fight. As we all sit there for a second with our jaws dropped from what he seen; Well, lets go we need to go to his house quickly before they know were gone!

~{Finding the Decoded Mind Device in the Machine}~

As We all head to the house next door to us and we go inside, since their stupid enough to leave it unlock by a landslide we go look around until we find some door that blended in with the floor. I pulled it open and behind us was another Jerry bot and thank god Dipper brought his gun with him as he shot it in the head and quite gushy juice flew out if it's cyber brain; Well, that was tough!... | Dipper trying to catch a breath as I open the celler door and we head down there and closing i behind us; Woah... | I said to myself with a long pause of silence; I can see Connor and his parents are up to no good. I guess this is one of Gedien's future Plans I bet. Yeah because theres like 100 rows of robots all ready. Wybie said to himself, until somehow this room was set on guard mode and they all turned on as their eyes turned beating red as we get ready to fight them off; Dipper! GO after the device panel over there HURRY! | Mabel shouting to Dipper as Dipper and Wybie are smart with technology; We'll fight off these rusty bitches! | As I was cut on the arm by one of the jerry bots and Mabel kicks them down and the rest are all coming towards us as theres only 20 left after Dipperand Wybie destroyed one of the panels but theres one more; Alright...so the Decoded mind Device is somewhere around here, like...-RIGHT HERE DIPPER! | Wybie as usual, knowing more then Dipper by smashing the panel and all the robots were turned off and fell to the ground shattering into pieces; Well...that was quite...- Breath taking? Coraline replies back knowing more then me exactly as I know; YOU two are not going anywhere! The deep razoring voice behind all of us is Mr. DeHeart and Connor themselves blocking the entrance as I had no choice but to-; Norman...what are you doing...? Dipper he's about to cast a spell on them! NORMAN NOO! Wie ich Sie ZWEI als eine Drohung nach dieser Stadt sehe, werde ich Sie ZWEI IRGENDWO verschwinden, WO ES KEINE ART GIBT, WIE SIE ZWEI IHREN WEG ZURÜCK FÜR IMMER nicht FINDEN KÖNNEN! As I shouted the spell from another gift I have in my original language...I drop to the ground as the two vanished somewhere, where they can't find there ways back at all, I fall to the ground, completely knocked out. The only thing I can fell is someone carrying me...it had to be Dipper of course as we all head back to the Mystery Shack and Coraline and Wybie go back home, after we saved the town once again for right now until god knows when something will happen in this sleepy town, I feel Dipper laying me down on the bed and I can feel his existence in the same room as me as I know right now as I'm pretty much asleep now, he's laying next to me watching me all night but he have to of fell asleep along with me after knowing I can feel him holding onto me tightly while were pretty much asleep but I'm actually knocked out from passing out of my powerful casting spells. How am I feeling all of this and knowing whats going on if I'm knocked out...? How is this possible? I thought many people can't feel or hear anything or see anything when their passed out from anything. I guess for me it's rare; Hope I wake up soon where I can hold onto Dipper in bed tomorrow in the morning;

Chapter V: Open Book

_**~{IT's NOT LIKE IM READ LIKE AN OPEN BOOK….OR AM I?}~**_

As of right now it's 3 in the morning and I have finally woke up from passing out earlier, the moon shines through the attic window of the bedroom in The Mystery shack as my love, Dipper is holding onto me for warmth even knowing from him, after a while he fights in his sleeps and kicks the blankets off of the bed…but he's so cuddly and has soft skin. Unlike me, I never had true love even though I have never felt the same with girls unlike boys…I never understood it when I was a kid…..until I was in jr. high and now that I understand it that I'm pretty much homo-sexual…and Dipper is as well…but secretly a little at school he doesn't talk about it a lot we hold hands at lunch but we don't make it look like it for the whole school to see. He's more of the chilled and quiet type of guy I know but if someone makes him angry, he snaps at that person. Well maybe I should go back to sleep now;  
Dipper? | I whispered into his ears knowing that it's 9 in the morning and I noticed that theres no one here except me and him forgetting that Mabel and Coraline are out having a girls day for themselves while Stan is going into town for a while; hmm? Y-yes love? | He whispers back to me smiling gazing into my eyes as I see those two brown beautiful eyes; What do you wanna do today? | I ask him yawning as my eyes have circles under them; I don't know but I need a shower…. | He says making an adorable ugly face he makes when he's disgusted, it's so adorable; Oh okay go right on ahead haha- Wanna come join me? He asks me hugging me but seeing that he wants to take a bath instead and hold onto me since there isn't no one here; But what if someone gets back to the shack and what if Your grunckle stan realizes were in the same bathroom together- He won't be home for a while…please Normy? | He says making his original adorable face that I myself can't even resist; -sigh- fine love. | as we go head to the bathroom and we sit in there cuddling for a while and from what I see, Dipper is asleep on me and since I figured no one will be home since Mabel is out with Coraline and Stan is out of town somewhere for his job that he does for the shack, I feel Dipper turning around on me starting to kiss me multiple times and from what I'm seeing he wants to do something; uh, love? Yes Normy? | He asks confused like a puppy; Are you sure you want to do it in here? I asked nervously; -sigh- | What am I saying oh gosh; Well, before you say anything I'll admit it's been weeks since we did….it so I'll re-pay you back love. As I see Dipper smiling like the shining star makes me smile from seeing his smile as we kissed for god knows how long as I let out a moan even though I never do moan I'm more quiet but I guess I can't resist any longer. The moment I kiss from his head to toe he tells me; You know I know you been wanting this too love; | He told me; How do you know bae? | I ask him; I can read you pretty easy love. Well my mother said I'm like an open book to her so I guess you're right. | I said smiling trying to hide my pink cheeks; As He got an hold of it another moan was let out but I tried so hard to not to make a sound while I told him; Stop Dipper I'm almost at my reaching point! | I told him before my whole body trembles from the feeling; well then, turn over? | He told me as we get ready to begin the intercourse; as I sit there covering my mouth holding onto the wall of the tub before I explode from the feeling that makes both of our bodies tremble; His face starts to get flushed with redness from him doing all the work and as I sit there and I couldn't hold back any longer and I screamed as I moaned and we both dropped out of the tub onto the rug of the bathroom, as we lay there holding onto each other for a bit. A Kiss was given to me and we both told each other; I love you Norman… I love you too Dipper. We say to each other continued to kiss;  
_**~{Even if I am like an open book it's not like I can find the Decoded Book}~**_

After our morning together, we went to Coraline's house where Wybie was there alone playing video games as were hanging out, bored to death not knowing what to do we both all started talking; So Normy? Yes Dippy? I respond back; you ever heard of The Decoded Book? The what …? I asked again confused like if I ever heard of that book at all; Well, It's the book that Gedien had in his house where his dad is still. BUT his dad moved away ages ago after he lost his son from the night we killed him and I believe the Decoded Book is in his room, which is what I had until the first summer Gedien stole it from us and he was going to use it to control people with the decoded mind. | Dipper explains to me like some paragraph that I never heard AT ALL; Well….,maybe we should go retreat it then? | I asked confused as always; Well yeah dude we need to get that book back! | Wybie demanding to help Dipper and me to get the book back so all of our sources will be together again; Okay that's what I thought, lets go! | Wybie demanding as we head off to the old house where no one ever buys;  
As We arrive to the old house and see its still for sell, we walk through the back door which is always unlock as the stupid sales lady forgets to lock at all I bet, we walk around and go straight upstairs and we find a door that was signed "Gedien Glee's room" of course, he makes it obvious; As we make sure that not even Mr. DeHeart OR Connor is around or even know about the Decoded Book we search around the room where all of Gedien's stuff is still after he came back from Juvy back in the year 2014, we find the book hidden underneath the pile of old ancient stuff in the closet and as we head out, we see no other then Mr. DeHeart and Connor; Shit… | Dipper said quietly; We gotta head to the back door and through the forest! As us three head through the back door and run into the forest with the book and realizing that if they noticed the book isn't there, it's possible they'll know that we were there first; Now that we got back to  
The Shack from the secret tunnel that leads from one point to the forest, to The Mystery Shack, we quickly get into the living room and go through the book and find all these crazy spells and casting spells; Whoa…..these casting spells are horrific….some of these can actually kill people instantly…even some of the left over jerry bots at school! Dipper realizing and panicking as always but I give him a kiss to calm him down;  
Well we can't let this fall into the wrong hands, remember. Trust NO ONE with the Decoded Mind as of your point of time;

Chapter IV: Impatience

** ~{SO MUCH TIPS SO MUCH AWKWARDNESS}~**  
AS I SIT THERE WAITING, realizing that Im waiting here for Dipper to come pick me up I realized Courtney has been sitting in the kitchen as I was across the room in the living room area and shes giving me a look like she knows something;  
So how is your life with you and Dipper? She ask; the most amazing guy ever! I I said relived thinking before she studderly asked another question; and you two first time was when? I quipped for a second as I took a gulped down my throat as of not even mother knows that me and dipper had sex at a young age around our freshmen year when we were sixteen, yet I got even more nervous as there was a shock of pulse going through my body from the 24 question game shes playing with me like mabel does sometimes when were all bored;  
And does mom know at all?  
Not really to be honest….  
She asked while I responded nervously; But cour- Don't worry – she interrupted back knowing she knows I don't want mother finding out what have happened; Im glad that you two love each other dearly enough to stay in eachothers lives forever. – I won't let mom find out okay? Trhis is between you and me. – she winked at me as the flushed of my cheeks turning red and I hear the roar of the engine pulling up of Dipper's Volvo pulling in; Well I'll see you later Courtney. Alright see ya brother! I tell her as she responded back cheerful;

As were heading down the street, it feels like we been driving forever and ever; Where are we going love? – I ask him curious as his arms tighten up and his voice gets soft after; it's a surprise Normy. You'll love it, trust me. Okay Dippy. I said casually as we turned the radio and listened to our all time favorite song by bubbax called disco girl and a while later, I fell asleep in the car as he's driving but somehow….I can feel him holding my left hand with his hand as were driving – As were driving I woke up and asking with a complaining tone; When are we going to get there? Soon love don't worry don't get so impatient silly! He responded to me barking as he chuckled and laughed louder and I couldn't help myself but laughed as well. Are we there yet - I asked one more time seeing Dipper got kinda tender for a second as i lay my hands on his arm and caressed it to relax him - I'm sorry love - I responded back as I felt kinda bad for being so impatient - It's okay - as he pressed his lips against my lips and we were at a sudden stop as we were in a trance from the kissing we were doing; I gulped back as I realized after opening my eyes and to see a opened field of sunflowers like it was some little opened field that was hidden deep in the forest of this small town of gravity falls, I assumed as I looked at my medium self in the reflection of the little puddle beside the little pond on the side of me feeling him walking behind me and we got into a stop in the middle of the field where the sun shined mostly around peeking through the small opened of the forest where the trees were surrounding the whole area -  
I feel like I'm in some romance movie or something  
Oh really - Dipper chuckled  
It reminds me of some certain movie but also a book I happened to read a while back that my sister gave to me.  
and what is that book exactly - Dipper laughing louder which I couldn't help myself but to laugh as well  
-sigh- I feel like I'm in some twilight scene...-Dipper paused for a sec and then smiled with all good grief  
and as he started to act like one of the characters making me laugh- of course he unbottoned his shirt going into the sun acting like  
the character Edward from the book, he's being silly but it's so cute I gotta admit  
I'm a monster -he acted laughing clinching his fist making me laugh even more-  
This isn't beautiful, you should be afraid of me! - My laughing grew louder as I seen the smile grow on his face lighting up the whole meadow-  
I fell into a trance after looking at him and he's just sitting there smiling at me and he walked over to me and holded me against his chest as we laid back in the flowers and I played with his curly hair of course - God I feel like I'm in that sappy twilight scene Dipper... - Thats the whole point.  
I thought you didn't like sappy stuff and- I paused as I quipped and I feel his hands on my cheek and we get up and we felt a water drop on our faces - awwww man...-  
Yeah It looks like rain apparently.  
Yeah, of course after living here for two years, realizing it rains here a lot then it used to not rain as much. - We sat there for moments of time and I can feel him gazing into my eyes as we both sat there and we were both soaking wet from the rain and a loud clap of thunder came in making me leap into Dipper's lap. OF COURSE he liked that since I'm his boyfriend and nothing makes him uncomfortable around me as much as it makes him kinda. Were both awkward boys as we sit there and we got up and headed to the car and we headed down the road with the air conditioner on warm so we wouldn't be cold -

As I sit here hanging with Mabel and we were all packing our things up since we were heading to Port Angeles soon for the fall break that is new here in Gravity Falls. Mabel? I said gripping my hands into the suitcase really tight before my hands were numb from the pain - Yes? Do you seriously think me and Dipper will be together forever? I asked nervously as she shifted over to me and hugged me tight - Normy...I know you two will be together forever. Dipper really loves you and I know you really love him, don't let anything get in you two's way. I can see you two as the Mystery couple, well, as I see in my mind a lot if me and Neil ever go to other places together. You see Norman, I met a lot of boys around here and stuff and almost all of them had to leave me but, - she paused as tears rolled into her eyes; I love Neil and I want him to be with me forever and for Dipper. He really loves you a lot don't let him slip away from you Norman. He's yours, your his. You two are meant for eachother Norman. - She explained to me all serious and I got up - Thank you Mabel...I never thought I would meet and have a best friend like you... - I said as she started getting her goofy smile she always make to make me laugh as always I couldn't resist that goofy faces she makes at me;  
Can't wait for Port Angeles Normy?  
I'm really excited, I never been to washington before at all.  
She asked as I responded back excited going to a big city to go for a event that me and Dipper have to go to as both of us are hosting the event for gaming and it's being held in Port Angeles and its lasting for three days at time - Will you be brave and not make a move on dipper while on camera Normy? she chuckled while asking me; Don't count on it Mabes. almost everyone knows about us in the community of Gravity Falls now apparently...after...well...- I paused as I can see her smile faded away as her face got serious; Well what...exactly Norman..?  
UGH Conner and his father put up the picture of me and dipper laying together and now everyone knows about us but- as I paused smiling at what happened next - No one cared, they actually think it was quite cute that were a thing now and now...some think you two are a thing. - I paused again gulping down my orange juice as a sharp shocking pulse went through my body - me...and Neil...are a thing to everyone...? She asked all surprised; Yep, and MAN is pacifica pissed off about it becuase the fact she hates us and now she's jealous that you got a boyfriend now. I quipped and laughed awkwardly as she could tell I was laughing but my laughs were always in a awkward tone - So now everyone is happy you two are a thing? She quoted with a question tone; Yep and now everyone is looking forward of me and Dipper as the hosting couple at the event for worldwide gaming apparently since the group me and him are in for gaming worldwide we were picked to host the live event thats going to happen for three days and we want you and Neil to come of course. - I stopped talking as I had to catch my breath from talking to long; Well lets get our stuff loaded up now. I said as we both get our stuff and Dipper comes down stairs and grabbed one of my favorite things to do while I'm on the plane; Oh thanks Love! I said happily as he grew a smile and kissed me - Lets go you two love birds! - Mabel shouted as we headed out the door and got into the car; we drove off to the airport; Guess this is going to be a long vacation... -

Chapter IIV: The Angels

** ~{HOW AM I SEEING THEM, I THOUGHT I CAN ONLY SEE GHOSTS?}~**

AS WE HEAD TO THE AIRPORT and load onto the plane to Port Angeles for the break of course, I gulped down the soda I ordered because I was a bit nervous since I'm not a fan of flying and it's my first time flying on a plane but Dipper held onto my hand and laid my head onto his chest to calm me down – Don't worry love, nothing is going to happen on the plane.  
"and how do you know that..?"  
Because that's how I got here of course and I was scared too before, but plane crashes barley happen."  
Just please hold me.." I quipped gripping onto my love of my life closing my eyes.  
"Okay." He responded back casually as I rested my head on him while he reads his books since he likes reading also – Psst, Normy! I heard Mabel shouting into my ears realizing I fell asleep for a few hours; Oh? Huh? Whoa did I fell asleep…? I asked faking it even though I knew I did – Yes bae you did. Dipper responding back smiling making me smile back of course. Are we almost there? I asked Were 20 minutes away from Port Angeles internationals. Okay. He responded as I have right back –

Were now heading into our hotels room after a few hours roaming Port Angeles looking around the shops and me and dipper got each other some new clothes and something nice to wear for tonight's first night event and we try stuff on and show off at each other while Mabel and Neil are a room over from us; How does this look Dippy? I asked being all cute like some daffodil and Dipper couldn't help but to laugh of how I acted for a second. Ahh! It's not funny! – I pouted crossing my arms for a second; Aww, come here! He hugs me softly as I give him a kiss on the cheek – Don't worry love, I think you look beautiful… - R-really? Of course love! He shouted as I look at my other medium of myself in the bathroom mirror seeing that I am beautiful to my love of my life – I love you. I love you too. I told him as he told me right back as quick with a big smile; well, let's head out to the event and go get ready for tonight! – He implies with a big grin on his face;  
We pull up in our reserved parking spaces for the event that we noticed – Oh well how convenient huh? Yeah. He chuckled that we got a parking space for us of course – As we head into the doors and we got a whole bunch of fans pouring in coming towards us asking us a FAQ question anything they want to know for the event tonight as we answered some and then headed off to our seating area up on top of the room where we were on the area where it hangs over the whole event while people are walking around and we are on the balcony with our desk and computers infront of us and we got our headphone gears on and we got ready to talk for a welcome message – Ready Dipper? Yep! We go live in, 3. 2. 1! The camera man said of course; Hello welcome to the 2016 Gamescom event being held here in Port Angeles for a long three days. Why yes I still do remember last two years event that was held in Germany and this year is going to be AWESOME! Dipper said smiling into the camera while holding my hand and I started to get red around my face and I can hear from the bottom of the main room screaming "awwww!" Well of course Dipper we got some well-known Gamer VIPS around here attending and doing live events for their fans as well, including us up here at top! Aww Norman stop showing us off! Dipper blushing as he held onto my hand and we continued talking; We will be back with ya in a second! Happy gaming! And…that's a wrap! The camera man said. You two are really popular for well-known gaming around the world and you two are only 17? The man asking us surprised – Why of course Mr. Monte, we been in the business started around the age of 12 years old when I myself first arrive to Gravity Falls and Norman was back in his central time area. Wow, you two must of met like….? When Norman moved to Gravity Falls the same day I have and around the year 2014 we met and we were both freshmen's in high-school and now were both juniors…..going out. – Dipper said Cheerful as the Mr. Monte smiled and continued talking as it was time to go back live again. Alright boys, time to go back on camera now. Alright. Okay. And were back in 3. 2. 1! AND were back with some updates as we show some well-known VIP gamers from around the world including the following, Canada, United Kingdom, Sweden, Germany, Australia, USA itself lastly! Why yes Dippy dear and we got some messages from some VIPS. Here is one from Mr. Francesco himself from Germany! As I ended my words and we listen to one of the VIP gamers.

It was the end of the night while we head back to our hotels to go crash to sleep, Dipper and I had a long day while Mabel and Neil went walking around the docks all day going around shops and such. We all had a good time on the first day so we all crashed tonight as Dipper holds onto me sound asleep as possible he purrs in his sleep which is so adorable to hear. - ugh...where am I...? I said to myself I see I'm walking down a street with palm trees and it's night time of course...but it's raining and the thunder and lighting is really roaring; Am I in...oh my gosh..!" I shouted to myself as I see a lighting striking the house and I turn around seeing part of some house catching on fire as I see two kids running out the house scared but they couldn't see me at all. Dipper?! Mabel?! It's me Norman! Hello?! - I shouted but of course they couldn't see me and then I see that I'm in some new dream now where their at the hospital and their sitting in the room where their...parents are. Am I visioning from what Dipper and Mabel experienced...? I implied to myself as my lips quivered with fear. I heard a sharp voice coming around the corner seeing that it was a doctor, looking upset like he was giving them bad news, tears started to puff up in my eyes as I was shaking and all of the sudden I felt something warm touching my shoulder. huh? I turned around confused and I see i'm up in the sky and I see two people, a middle age man and a woman with angel wings, they were...smiling at me...like they wanted to tell me something. Norman my dearest boy. the man said as the woman responded - Hi Norman. Who are you people...? I said as I was fearless and brave; Were Dipper and Mabel's Parents. and since we know you can see ghosts but ALSO angels actually also...we thought you could give a message to our kids for us...mostly dipper...? Mrs. Pines asked smiling as her smile was exactly like Dipper's making me grin a bit; u-uh o-of course... - I said nervously quivering my lips once again; first Mabel, tell her we love her and that she has nothing to worry about. It's been two years since they lost us but we still watch them dearly...also you Norman... - Mr. Pines said smiling big at me; You make Dipper really happy Norman...he's never had true love in his life or someone that would love him for him and you Norman...he found the right person...Mabel did say this and she's right...you two are going to be together forever! Yes my dear boy! They both tell me as tears started puff up in my eyes with joy. But...I feel like I got in their way with a lot of things now Mr. and Mrs. Pines what if I- Mrs. Pines puts her hands on my face hugging me softly as I felt her warmest heart making me relaxed as ever - Your not in htier way...and Dipper wouldn't be the same if he ever lost you he needs you in his life honey. Your his muse, his life, his everything Norman. As I see the two adults fading away flying into the skies and I had much more questions to ask but I woke up with tears in my eyes and I see Dipper has been watching the tears falling out of my eyes while I was asleep and he saw that I woke up and I was crying in my sleep as he hugged me tightly I told him what vision I had, making him tear up as well - I gave him a long moment of kiss as we both lay back down and I said quietly to myself - " Thank you mr. & mrs. pines..." as I fell back asleep knowing it was 4 in the morning after all;

a loud bang was on the door to our room and I woke up knowing that Dipper would be ignoring it of course, I go and answer it, it was Mabel and Neil getting ready for our day walking around Port Angeles for the day until tonight's second night of event - Normy! Will you two dunderheads get out of bed it's time to go around the city and go look around! She said with a hackish voice making me laugh of course - Sure let me and him get ready though, we'll be a while. I said casually as I shut the door. | It was noon and were walking all over the city as we got up to some studio for music writing and of course, Mabel likes music a lot but she caught her eyes on the piano over in the corner and ran staight towards it I hear Dipper screaming; Mabel SLOW DOWN! As she sat down on the piano and she started playing a song that she somehow remembers and started singing...quietly...but her voice was amazing...I never thought I would see one of my best friends singing while playing the Piano. She was actually playing let it go from that movie that came out a half of year back in 2013 when we were in just starting freshmen year but I was in blithe hollow when I started while they were back in Los Angeles going to some private school I believe they told me - Wow...Mabes you play...and sing amazing... I-I- Yeah she has been singing since she was 5 and mom taught her a lot. Dipper Tells me smiling with that crooky smile of his; She's really good love. I tell him grinning big - Well lets head to the event and go get set up, me and Neil are coming to watch if you two don't mind- Of course we don't. come on and join us! - I responded back quickly smiling as we head towards our cars to drive to the second event night;

As me and Dipper were in our seats as we were in the VIP section wearing our gamer hats along with the rest of the VIPS getting ready to watch upcoming games coming out this year we head to upstairs to our desk after that meeting was over to go ahead and continue with updates and news of course and it's been such a nice two days in Port Angeles, we talked about staying for a few more days just to look around and go to concerts and such if we wanted to and go look around since non of us are like not those kind of people, we thought we should go look around while were here -

Chapter VII: Mind over Matter

~{What if...things gotten serious...?}~

JUST ANOTHER DAY AFTER GAMESCOM HAS ENDED and we thought of staying in Port Angeles for a little while over the break and just go around some places to see the shops and galore since Gravity Falls has nothing to do...as I thought to myself...thinking that things have been pretty unexplained lately... like how everything went perfectly fine but too...simple... How is that possible ever since I've been here things have been quite...odd for the past 2 years in Oregon...I just don't get of how now since we arrived to Port Angeles...things have been pretty nice around here...nothing bad has happened at all. NOTHING odd either has happened...I wonder how Coraline and Wybie are doing back at home. I'll give them a call I guess.  
The phone is ringing for too long which is worrying me a little...and-  
Hello, you have reached my voice message of Coraline Jones. Sorry I couldn't get to you ...so here comes the beep.

Shit...she didn't answer...yet she always answers anyone's calls...something isn't right... No...it isn't Mr. Babcock. What the- As I was pushed into a alley while walking in the streets alone All I could see is a shadow figure of a person but he had light hair and he chained my arm to something but I do not know what it was...I should be scared...but I'm not for some reason...it's like I know this person... - WHERE are you taking me?! I cried outloud for all mercy - Shut up and be quiet and just wait squirt! - Squirt...? Who else would call me that name...it had to be...- CONNER?! It was Conner...but how did he find us or make his way back to this state...or even find out were in Washington at all...?; H-how did y-you find us you idiot?! I shouted with a challenged tone in my voice - Oi squirt...you still don't get it do you? I'm Gideon's future s nephew...if you never realized...He sent me a distressed call after you three dunderheads blew up his factory during the night of all kind was released and he sent me a code alert knowing that he was defeated by you twits...your such a mangy twit aren't you Norman Babcock? I sighed to myself after hearing all of that but still, I'm not shocked nor surprised...I'm quite curious of how he traveled back in time to the year 2016 as I asked the Australian teen - Why do you listen to him Conner? DO you want to destroy all of man kind? What about your family? WHat about your life? as of like I never realized We traveled out in the forest... out in the opening and he has one of my arms in a huge arm handcuffed chain...and he sits there looking ahead from front as I'm behind him trying to knock some sense into him... also finding out he is part Immortal as I suspected from the Glee family chain which that is too much for me to bare on - so your going to try to take me out here in the forest where no one can find me? Why Conner? What did WE ever do to YOU? I asked getting furious as my eyes gotten more heated up and my arm veins started popping out - I-it's my job Norman and I do not care if it's a job I AM GOING TO do that job for a family member! Especially if they were killed upon the night of the commence!he tells me trying not to tear up - but the use of willpower to overcome physical problems meaning is better then violence Conner! You can't do this to me or anyone else...Please don't hurt Dipper...you know he means everything to me...Conner just think for a minute... - I tell him with such a word of speech as he sits there still staring ahead and I can tell his eyes are closed with so much fury in his mind thats going through really fast right now...I know what I said might not help but something has to...until... He uncuffed my chains and told me something that I wasn't even happy about - Norman...you do NOT get it do you...? He asks me in such sarcastic yet softly tone - W-what do you mean..? I mean that...ever since I arrived to Rixton Academy as a student...yet an undercover spy for Gideon...I never wanted to hurt you three...especially you...I like you Norman...I started to blush a tad bit yet really mad that he is being really unproductive about this right now...but he knows my heart belongs to Dipper Pines of course... - Conner...I'm sorry but you know my heart belongs to Dipper... - I said in my softest tone ever - I know...and thats why I'm going to take you out right here so you can be out of my mind forever! NO! I heard a voice from out in the corner of the opened area. It was Dipper, not even realizing that he has been following me... It shows that he really loves me and cares about me deeply - DON'T YOU DARE SHOOT NORMAN CONNER JUST BECAUSE YOU WANT HIM OUT OF THE PICTURE! Dipper shouted with all fury - Y-you d-don't get it Dipper Pines! Yous such a mangy twit aren't ya?! I'M GIDEON'S FUTURE NEPHEW FROM THE YEAR 2030! Dipper sits there with a frozed yet shocked face in his world at all cause yet...I had to walk over to him to protect him - Conner...don't shoot Dipper just because he was here to save me...if you want me out of the picture then take me out...but please...please leave him alone... - NORMAN PLEASE DON'T! Dipper...I'm sorry... -I said sadly as I started tearing up...yet I went and kissed him long enough for him to let me go cuz he knows I care about him - Okay...I'm- - I heard a boom and I see that Conner was shot to the ground and I turn around seeing Mabel and Neil shot down Conner; Did everyone follow me? How did they find out what happened to me? - Normy...don't you ever do that again I won't let you risk your life for Dipper...your an idiot for doing that Normy! As I wa being scoled by Mabel I felt Dipper run up to me and embraced me really hard but it felt amazing... - I-I'm sorry I-I - I started crying because I didn't know what I was thinking at all but Dipper knows I can't let him die because of me; I ran away from the scene as Dipper and Mabel hid Conner somewhere but I couldn't dare to be around anyone right now I was so reckless at the moment...I never felt this upset in my life that I was foolish enough to pull a stunt like that yet I knew Dipper and Mabel knew what to do even if I didn't noticed at all; I was running deeper and deeper into the forest as I tripped over a branch and I laid there crying there softly...It might be seen I'm being dramatic but I really do not care right now...I'm just really mad at myself for doing that...I cried softly as my eyes got somehow heavier...and they probably realized that I disappeared for a long time now; So I somehow drifted off to sleep on the ground -

Dipper we got to find Norman! Mabel said crying her eyes out realizing that she was too hard on her best friend earlier that not realizing he gets his feelings hurts easily - Mabel...let me find him...he's my boyfriend and I believe you owe him an apology when I find him got it? DIPPER DO YOU NOT REALIZE that Norman just put his life out there for Conner to like shoot him yet Norman knows we know what to do?! Mabel said in such a tone as Dipper got furious and snapped - MABEL PINES HOW DARE YOU TALK SELFISH LIKE THAT! Dipper said with a dark dreaded voice - HOW COULD YOU BE SO SELFISH! WHERE THE MABEL I KNOW THAT ISN'T LIKE THAT? Where is the Mabel I know that is nice and kind? Why have you changed a lot during the years? Y-you became...really snobby... - Mabel sitting there in the middle of the forest after hearing what the truth Dipper said to his twin sister as she tears up and huggs him tightly - I'm so sorry Dipper how could I let this all happen to me? Mabel said dropping her head into Dipper's chest - Mabel! do not worry...I know the real you is still there...but right now we got to find our most beloved thing in our lives...Norman. As they search through the forest for hours and hours until they found a person figure on the ground looking like he's asleep with tears falling down his eyes...Dipper runs over there and hugs me tightly and kisses me and from the kissing awoken me - Norman...I'm so sorry... - Mabel says in her softest tone I have ever heard which was dearly sweet to me as much - -sigh- It's okay Mabel... I just want to get back to our hotel please... - I can feel Dipper picking me up and carrying me back to the car and laying me down right next to him in the car as Mabel drives back to our rooms and we get there 20 minutes later and I went to go take a shower, I stripped down and stepped into the shower and let the warm water hit my hair which made it a tad bit darker...letting it hit my bruises from earlier; I heard a knock and I peaked my head out of the curtain seeing it was my love Dipper - C-can I c-come in? if you do not mind? - He asks me blushing which I find pretty adorable - of course Dipper. - Dipper sits there putting my clothes on the counter for me and picks up some stuff in the bathroom we left out and he asks me - Normally I don't quite ask this but can I join you...I could use a shower right now... Only if you want to Dippy. as I was washing my hair I felt some arms wrap around me from behind feeling Dipper's embracing that felt amazing, I had to turn around and drop my head onto his chest and whimper out the rest of my emotions while they were hear...normally I don't let anyone touch me and dipper knows...but I need to be touched badly...

Chapter IX: Port Angeles of Matter

~{ Like I seen enough in my mind about this city haven't I?}~

I WAS WAKING UP AT 9 AM lately in Port Angeles...and it was our last day here until we get back for school to start back up...Like I had enough on my plate after yesterday's nonsense in that matter...It was like a beating records going through my head every second now and I couldn't stand it...it was like a rush of adrenaline going through my whole body of spikes of shocks going through my pulses... like...I didn't care much but it was too much for me to bare...how could Dipper and Mabel be so used to this; I just can't believe I survived Gravity Falls...like Blithe Hollow wasn't enough for me back in 2012; As I'm heading to the bathroom to take a shower I look at myself in the mirror and looking at my same hair I had since I was born. How could it be so tall? I just don't get it...Oh wait I forgot Dipper straightens his hair from gamescom because I forgot he has wavy hair!; Lets see what happens when I try - an hour after I was finished in the shower and got out to try the straightener I can see why Dipper likes using it a lot...I look...different. - N-n-NORMAN?! I heard a squeak of a voice from the doorway and I see Dipper along with Mabel in the background completely speechless from my hair...I'm guessing? Woah Normy! Mabel shouting - I never knew your hair would look soooooOOOOOOOooOOOOoooo pretty and from the look of Dipper's face...I think he likes it! I turn to see Dipper blushing and shouting at his sister really fast that I couldn't even understand - Guys? I spoken - MABEL WILL YOU STOP MAKING THINGS OBVIOUS OR I WILL- GUYS! I shouted to shut them up - Is my hair that bad? I asked worried - No love I actually like it...but I like your hair either if its spiked or not...I dig both actually - Dipper purring against me is so adorable to see but I gotta admit, It does look nice on me I suppose - Well lets head into town today I wanna hit the shops and stuff! She huffed with a cheerful voice -

Were walking down the boardwalk of Port Angeles and all I see is nothing but boring places but I have no Idea how Mabel likes these stuff. As for Dipper he's just listening to his music on his phone muting the whole world...I guess me as well. WELL I don't blame him I do jibber jabber a lot I mean hey, who wouldn't mute me? - Oh! oh! lets go in this store! I see pink! Of course Mabel is the first to spot pink since she likes pink stuff; Oh gee...here we go in a sissie's store. I know right Normy Love? We both chuckled at our inside jokes but Mabel of course raised a brow at us - Lets just go inside you two dorkos! Hey! Were not Dorks! We both shouted - Oh, I'm sorry. Couple dorks! - we both blushed for a sec but we didn't care so yeah, we headed on inside and sat in some near by chairs and waited for mabel while she tries on some clothes - So...Dippster. Yes Love? He said in the same sugar coated voice making me laugh - Okay first, don't talk like that anymore that was ridiculously stupid but funny, second I have a feeling Conner isn't gone forever. Dipper paused and gave me a long look and pushed his lips party from mine and whispered softly - Norman...don't worry...he won't bother us anymore I promise... - as He kisses me for a moment in silence I opened my eyes to see some two girls around the corner looking at us as I hear them saying - Oh my god...how cute is that huh Val? I know right I never seen a type of couple that is brave enough to do that in public but it's SOO cute...I love gay couples! - me and dipper turning around both blushing heading outside of mabel's dressing room; MABEL hurry up we want to get out of here! Awww...just a second silly nilly's you two are being cranky... - Mabel mocking us while laughing so we both just took off telling her she can meet up with us later on - Hey Dipper? I said softly - Yeah? - my lips were partly away from his and I gently kissed his soft lips whispering - Love you. He couldn't stop blushing as he always hears those sweets words he loves to hear and we continued to walk down the boardwalk and we noticed that some people ran off and we see a body figure down at the end of the baordwalk. it was Conner. But how did he make his way back to Port Angeles since we thought he was away from us forever - C-C-Conner?! What the hell! We both said shocked yet kinda scared - Hello...love birds...Norman... - He said giving me a partly evil smile yet giving shooting a glare boring into dipper's eyes - Conner I'm sorry but I told you stay away from us. I told you my heart belongs to Dipper's and I have no interest in you! Why can't you understand that since THATS the reason your mostly after me and dipper to ruin our relationship instead of helping your dead uncle GIDEON GLEE! Conner's eyes turned dark as his veins popped out and in seconds...he started to rise off of the ground and I turn around seeing Dipper pulling his mystery spell caster book out of his pack slowly...seconds after...I can feel myself being controled and raised into the air as I was about to panic and I see Dipper trying to grab me by the arm to pull me back down. We both see the clouds open up and I see Gideon's dark figure popping around the clouds as he said - NORMAN BABCOCK! THIS IS IT! AFTER YOU THREE KILLED ME IT WAS TIME I GOT MY FUTURE NEPHEW FROM THE FUTURE TO KILL YOU! - His voiced echoed through the whole district 1 area of Port Angeles and I see Dipper moving his hand up in the air shooting a beam from the book trying to get me back down from Conner's control, I can feel my soul being hit hard as my pulse is racing faster and faster...I tried my best to do my fight but I couldn't handle it I was trapped in the beam up in the air in the middle at the end of the boardwalk. I was scared yet...silent...and I hear Conner at the last moment - NORMAN BABCOCK WHY DOES HE GET TO HAVE YOU?! WHY CANT IT BE ME!? HE's A PINES BOY A USELESS PERSON IM RICH IM SOMETHING THAT CAN SHOW YOU LOVE! He shouted at me while swinging me around in the air of the beam - NORMAN DON'T LISTEN TO HIM PLEASE I KNOW YOU CAN FIGHT IT OFF...BELIEVE IN ME! DON'T LET HIM GET CONTROL OF YOU I KNOW YOU CAN DEFEAT HIM I CAN GET YOU DOWN PLEASE HOLD ON IN THERE! - I hear DIpper shouting as tears started flying off of my face and I finally snapped - ENOUGH! and I fell down to the ground as Dipper ran towards me and stayed in front of me - Conner...I'm sorry but I told you Dipper is my true love...my heart belongs to him...he's my everything...why don't you tell your uncle the real reason you accepted his last request... - as we look up in the sky and I see Conner looking scared from what Gideon has heard...in behalf that it's Gideon's ghost apparently that has been watching over everyone to plan something horrible as ever - Conner Glee! How could you? How could you like something like him? He's nothing! Why I outta just throw you into the bottom of the ocean! As I see Gideon's hands reach out from the bottom of the clouds after Conner...I had to do it - NO! - I grabbed Dipper's book and cast a spell onto Gideon's demon and vanished hm for god knows how long he will be gone - There...hope your happy CONNER GLEE...come on Dipper...we got to head back to our hotels and get away from this person... - I said as we started walking off and Conner shouted from the back trying to tell us something - WAIT! he said - I shouldn't be telling you this...but I might as well... I never wanted to work for evil of Gideon's family...I wanted to help people with my gift I have...as you seen the stunt I pulled now you two know I'm not mortal...I've been living since 1901...I would of been Gideon's 6th grade grandpa but...not really or am I his nephew from the year 2030...I was actually born in 1901 and somehow this witches kidnapped me while I was walking home from school one day and held me hostage and did all kinds of things to me...but what I'm saying is...I never wanted to do all of this OR get into you two's relationships...I mean yeah...I do have some feelings for you Norman but I'm not going to ruin that for you and Dipper...I understand you have no internet and your heart belongs to him...plus I'm happy you two are together I mean after all...I've been keeping my eye on you two since you arrived to Gravity Falls in 2014... - As of that moment we didn't know if we should believe him, but we could see in his eyes that we was telling the truth and everything - So...your saying...YOUR not the one that's planning to destroy all man kind? I asked confused - No...It's Gideon...He's still alive actually...because...I helped him...and I wish I haven't even though he is supposed to be my future grandchild...well my 6th great grandchild but what I'm saying is you two and Mabel got to stop him...He's planning on doing something really horrible starting in Gravity Falls by the time snow starts to arrive...since he needs that element for it to happen. - He said as both of our faces looks frightened and he was looking worried but he started walking off - Wait!-I said stopping him for a sec - Do you wanna help us trying to stop him atleast Conner? Yeah do you man? We both ask him as he sits there paused and tears roll down his face - Y-you two really want me to help? after all those things I did to you two...? - He responded looking worried - Well, there is such a thing as in everyone deserves a second chance...right? I asked him smiling - Of course but what are we gonna do? us three both thought for a minute until we heard Mabel walking up singing or humming to something - Uhm? What is HE DOING HERE?! She asks scared - Chill mabes...he's one of us actually...I'lll explain later now come on...we got a plan...

Chapter X: Temptation

(WARNING FROM THE AUTHOR: This chapter contains sexual content and violence a bit, enjoy the chapter. I mean hey, almost every other part of every book needs a sexual scene doesn't it haha enjoy.)

~{A Temptation...that should be better then our first time...?}~

AFTER US FOUR AND WHAT I MEAN by the four of us I am including Conner since he isn't as bad as we thought since he was forced to do this but now he's risking his life for us...the whole world to save all man kind...or the fact of the mind of the decoded life and the book of the spell casters we have...well things are getting quite tense now is it? - It's not your oridnary day here in Gravity Falls around at Rixton Academy where were in the mess hall eating and were doing some planning and I see that Conner's dad...or if he even is his dad...he might be immortal as well...unless he was the one that kidnapped Conner...; I always thought after last week into conner's situation thinking that his so called "Dad" might be Gideon's legendary grandpa that started it all of where it first started...Gravity Falls...UGH stupid stupid of me not realizing this whole time and now I can see that Conner pretty much doesn't belong in this time...he was supposed to be dead in 1916!; He's pretty much a warlock...but somehow a mysterious good warlock that has been forced to do evil things for Gideon...; So...Conner. I said quietly as I quipped for a second - Yeah? He responded to me confused like he knows I'm thinking about something...hmm...okay then... - So...your dad...really isn't your dad isn't he? I asked with a challenge - no... - as he sighed with a sad look on his face - He's the one that kidnapped me away from my real family...actually...I was an orphan. - He said in a casual voice as he looked up at us with his blonde shiny hair cover half of one of his eyes - My real parents were murdered actually...but I hid myself in the basement where the man could never find me...but I woke up the morning later...and I opened the chest and he was right there and he told me in his exact words "You will be coming with me since your the one that is the chosen one of this sleepy town Mr. Levine. You will do anything I say or for my future decedents ask or damand for got it?" I had no choice but to listen to him and when I attempted to run away into town...he caught me in a beam way and cast a spell on me where I would never die or anything...or escape from his life and- Wait hold up Conner! I thought your last name was Deheart? - I asked him really cofused as he told me the real truth with a sigh - Well...my real name is Christopher James Levine the...2nd - We all frozed as we just discovered the actual Christopher Levine was in our own time thinking he was dead...but he was the one that saved gravity falls once and now he's returned here with a different name and identity - Y-your...the actual Christopher Levine...the one that made this mystery book with the hand on it with the 3 i the middle...and the other mystery books...YOUR the one that wrote "Trust no one" with the Decoded mind" - Dipper said with such shock going though his mind as I sit here completely silently shocked after I went through the whole book through out the two years - Yeah...that is quite me...but please don't tell anyone...I don't need my cover to be blown and the police to show up or the whole town looking for me and- Dude! Chill out your secret is safe with us and do not worry, we will still call you Conner if you want us to. Please call me that until I know I can reveal my real self okay? Promise? We promise don't worry man. - as we all sit there and continue to go through his book he created until I peeked my gaze over and I see Mr. Deheart shooting a glare at our table as I swear he's saying in his mind as of apparently...somehow I can hear it...or feel him saying - That boy is in so much trouble for blowing our cover to the mystery trio...especially...him!" - I tried so hard to look away from his glare...but it looks like he knows I can hear him and he's controlling my stares...until it was released finally - Oh...sorry guys I gotta go...I gotta deal with this... - as Conner walks off in the distance to the office where the man is that he is suppose to call "dad" but he isn't even related to him...he's just being trapped by him...I myself and go follow them until the office door closed and I folded my ear against the door and listen to what they are saying; Son...first off let me tell you that- I'm not your son...Fredrick...I was never anything to you, your the one that killed my parents ages ago and now look where we are now...I'm still held hostage by you I Mean heck! for my type of age I have to be like 200 years old if im immortal! I want you to leave the mystery trio...which are my friends alone got it? Now son...why would you even talk to them three...especially those two queers... - my veins popped out until I heard Conner snapped - IM NOT YOUR SON AND YOU KNOW WHAT FREDRICK? I"M GAY AS WELL! HOW DOE THAT FEEL HUH? HUH? - I heard a crash from the room which made me worry until I kicked the door open seeing Conner on the ground hurt - Conner! You okay man? Dude...why did you follow me here bruh? I told you and the rest I will be back...just GO OKAY? No I'm not leaving you in here to suffer with him anymore! - I said to him as if he was my long lost friend and I'm already worried if DIpper and them wondering where I disappeared off to enough - Aww...well if it isn't Mr. Babcock himself...the legendary Ghost whisperer AND angel whisperer... I thought I told you to stay away from Mr. Deheart Haven't I? The razor sharp voice boring into my back was enough for me to snapp - It's Levine...not Deheart...he will never be one of you you ungrateful piece of bastard! As I helped Conner up and we ran off before I seen Dipper and Mabel ready and I told him to head back to the mystery shack right now, I hear Mr. Deheart shouting - YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS CONNER! IF YOU EVER COME NEAR ME AGAIN I WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR SO CALLED FRIENDS! -

As we all headed back to the mystery shack Me and Dipper headed up to his room to have time to ourselves while the rest were downstairs talking about for where conner to stay out...but I believe he's staying with Coraline and Wybie since him and Wybie do get along quite well I guess. as for me and Dipper, me and him wanted times to ourselves to take a break from today's rough work - Normy love...that was so much for us wasn't it? Yes...it was quite too much for us to bare I guess. I said as I whispered softly into his ear saying - you know...I will always will love you no matter what you know right? Of course I know this Norman. your my everything and- I pinned him on the bed where we both know where this is heading to of course. My lips partly away from his and I kissed his neck and bit his ear as I see he's getting flustered - I see you want to play this game once again huh Normy? He said i such a sugar coated voice which was yet adorable of course - Why yes of course I do. as I lifted his shirt off and O continued to kiss him until I reached his chest kissing everywhere - N-n-norman...y-your m-m-making me flustered... I'm sorry love but I couldn't wait any longer and I can tell you needed this as much as I did. - He then flipped me over where now I was pinned onto the bed and he took my shirt off yet my pants as well...two can play at this game then I suppose - Oh Dippy love...why are you so good at this...I...I...I want you in me. - I had to say that I couldn't hold back anymore from his teasing and so I let him do the work as I grabbed the frame of the bed and he started thrusting moving in and out with rhythm and the more it scratched the better it felt... - we both started sweating but we didn't care at all - Dipper...I'm - i-i -i'm gonna- I paused as I see him picking me up as he continued to finish his work and my seed pulsed onto me and I was in a haze for a bit as I didn't realize Dipper was finish and he was beside me holding onto me as we didn't care that we were in a sticky filled sweat...but it felt great that we didn't care at all - I love you Dipper. I love you Norman. As we both drifted to sleep for the rest of the night, it was nice to do that after a while -

Chapter XI: My Worst Nightmare

~{So...the battle begins now does it?}~

IT WAS NEAR TO THE END OF FALL...BEFORE WINTER season hit it's course actually...and Gideon's demon is up to something yet really horrible to kill all man kind and destroy everything...our freedom will be no more...unless we put a stop to it at least. or could we? Of course we could. We got our weapons and everything together ans we got the spell caster book and...most of all...the Decoded book...if that can stop anything. - Alright everyone! - Dipper making a announcement - we got a big battle coming towards us pretty quick and soon and we need to take this demon figure of gideon DOWN! WHO ARE WE? - He asks us with all mighty as we all said - THE MYSTERY TRI- We stopps and corrected ourselves after involving conner, coraline, and wybie - The Mystery Team! Thats what thought my friends! It's starting to get quite dark out there...but not no ordinary clouds you expect to see for a storm...it's quite red! We need to head out there around midnight before Gideon can do ANYTHING I MEAN ANYTHING! NORMAN AND CONNER, your with me of course! Mabel Coraline AND Wybie you take the other sector got it? Gotcha brother! Mabel said in her street tone she developed during our stay in Port Angeles - Of course you developed that tone ay Mabes? - I asked challenging - OH hush your mouth Normy! - She screamed back but I couldn't care less - Alright alright chill Mabes... well lets head outside, we gotta prepare! - I said not caring as we head outside to get ready for the battle;  
As were heading outside in the center of the town where it's going to be started, I look up and I see people gathering their things and they all head to shelter thinking theres some horrible storm coming supposedly...they're wrong actually...it's him, he's back... - Alright guys. lets set up here. Ready Conner? - I asked; Yeah I'm ready. I walked over to him telling him - Now don't worry, your with Coraline and them now. I know you don't belong in this time as you suspect but we have your back and Mel is a great woman to take care of anyone okay? - I tell him to make him feel better; Thanks Norman...Your a pretty brave person aren't ya huh man? He asks me as his voice gotten soft - I suppose you can say that..I'm just chill I guess. Now lets head to the town center where it's suppose to start at! Alright. As me, my love Dipper and Conner taken our sector part of the town while Mabel and the others taken the other part of town to protect everyone and everything, we focused on the main area where we can take him out if we needed to - Alright...I think we can sit down...he won't be here for another few hours supposedly I guess. - We sat back on the steps of the town hall and looked up in the sky as we heard thunder silently rolling through the skies slowly and the red lighting travels across the sky slowly and it had gotten darker an hour later before it happens we sat there talking and chattering for a little bit while people were wondering why we were outside exposed still - So Dippy love? Yes Normy? as he responded to me with a sarcastic sugar coated voice and Conner couldn't help but laugh - You think this time We can take Gideon down for good at least? I asked him worried but I was never worried at least - Of course we can! Were The Mystery Team, love! True... - As I responded softly and hugging him with such a embrace. It like this is My Worst Nightmare bound to...happen yet...so it kind of worries me a bit... - I said to myself as I quivered from the thought of what COULD happen soon and how Conner is sitting there staring at the sky with such a glare...what is he thinking about? - Conner. Yeah? He responded to me as he knows I knew something isn't right; Why are you staring at the sky dude...? - He sighed from the thought but I had to ask him anyways - He's up to something...he knows were here and now he's trying to do something apparently...I can feel it. So stay on your best guard got it? He demands me with a question; - Alright. Okay. We both say as Dipper was listening since it was his part as well -

~{ Here comes my worst Nightmare...Gideon Gleeful has returned ...but far worse}~

As we have an hour left before the clock hits midnight and the sky is...dark bloody red...the wind starts to pick up...and the lighting and thunder has gotten worse...so us three gotten up as we heard Mabel calling us from the other part of town saying theres some Jerry bots coming their way and they started shooting them as we heard something around the corner - What was that?! - I asked with such a quivered fright; - I do not know but I think it's about to begin and- YOUR DARN RIGHT ITS ABOUT TO BEGIN DIPPER PINES AND NORMAN BABCOCK! - As we heard a loud voice echo from the sky and we see Gideon's giant head pop out of the clouds and his red eyes and red body swirling around the skies and everyone was coming outside awoken from such a fright as my face was white as a ghost from the look of how he looks...it was pretty horrible what he was doing in the town center there was a lot of jerry bots being thrown down to all of us but they were far worse...they had shooting rays and guns...and they could fly! - LETS BATTLE EVERYBODY! - As we started to shoot a lot of jerry bots and some fell down and were destroyed but some more came in as Gideon was letting them come out of his hands of his...things got worse for all of us...as I know Mabel and the rest were on the other side of town taking them down - This is Mabel here and we taken down all the bots here...were heading your way and the police has taken over for us! Mabes out! Alright! Se you in a little bit! - As Mabel Coraline and Wybie are meeting us here while taking down the rest of the bots we are sweating but I saw Dipper shot in the shoulder and I ran over there to him and took down the jerry bot that has shot him while Conner has taken down more bots for us while I patch Dipper up - Don't worry Normy love...this is nothing to me trust me.. - as he gets up and takes down more bots, I head over to the town center and confronted Gideon's Demon once and for all - ALRIGHT GIDEON GLEEFUL! IT'S TIME I TAKE YOU DOWN FOREVER AND YOU ROT IN HELL FOR WHERE YOU BELONG!  
- I said in a brave voice not caring at all, I knew it was time to take down this demon once and for all - DO NOT TEST ME BOY! YOU DO NOT know who your going against do you?! Actually I do! I have taken you down once, I can do it again! - I said as I responded back with a sharp voice but I felt my body being picked up in the air and I seen that Gideon got my body from his ray of his hand getting my control - NORMAN NO! - I heard Dipper as he ran towards me pulling his book out and about to cast a spell and I see a blue ray trying to pull me back down to get my control once again - YOU CAN'T DO THIS GIDEON! WHY DO YOU WANT TO DESTROY THIS TOWN AND THE WORLD SO BADLY?! - Dipper asks screaming into the sky - BOY DO YOU NOT GET THAT AMERICA AND THE REST HAS DESTROYED WHERE EVERYTHING WAS BETTER FOR OUR FAMILY? WE RULED EVERYTHING, EVERYTHING WAS OURS...until your kind has shown it's ugly face...and taken it away from our family... - As We didn't care and Dipper gotten my control once again and I taken his place to take down GIdeon for good, I had no choice but to do my far worst casting spell in my own kind of language - NORMAN NO! Es ist Zeit, dass sie für immer verschwinden ... und rot in der Hölle für ewig ... Ich Satz, den Sie in der Hölle für ewig!(It's time you disappear forever...and rot in hell forever...I sentence you to hell forever!) - In said my far worst spell that was the only way to take him down for good...as he was hit by a flash of lighting and a portal in the ground has dragged him down and closed up...it was all over...I fell down collapsed and knocked out.. - MABEL, CONNER GET HIM I'LL- No Dipper..You get him he's your boyfriend he needs you, please carry him to the car for us okay? I'll ge the engine started - Your going to be okay Norman Babcock... -I swear I heard Conner said softly into my ear as Dipper holds onto me in the car as I'm knocked out but I could always hear anything or feel anything as well -

~{Is...this all over...is he gone for good...?}~

As Dipper lays me on the bed and it was 3 in the morning and I can feel Dipper rubbing my back I think since my muscles were all tighten but somehow...they relaxed...and i went from knocked out to asleep mode...but...I thought knocked out means your just in full sleep mode...I might be wrong I guess.;

Chapter XII: An Impasse of Matter(Epilogue final)

~{So...this is it isn't it? your disappearing forever?}~

After the long battle of an all nigher of destroying Gideon Gleeful once again...I have awoken up around 6 in the morning...but I was actually in the hospital actually as Dipper was in the chair next to my bed and he was asleep with his head down but I couldn't help but smile - Dipper? I whispered silently to see if he can hear me - N-n-Norman?! - he hugged me tightly happy to hear my voice suddenly - H-how long have I've been out? Well...over a week...I told you not to use that spell caster spell haven't I? - He has a point I guess...that spell is bound to hurt me kinda.. - Y-your right Dippy love...I'm sorry for- - He stopped me and kissed me while I was in the middle of my sentence...god he knows how to shut me up doesn't he? - Wow you know how to calm me down huh love? - I ask smiling - of course Norman.. I always know the ways because I love you. Yeah...- I said before realizing something - Where conner?! Is he okay did he get hurt?! did he- Actually...Conner left you and me a note...here... - as I unfolded the note, it reads -

Norman and Dipper -

Thanks for all the times here in Gravity Falls but...I think it's time for me to go somewhere else...Fredrick Deheart is still out there...he escaped without us knowing and he left a note saying " I will be back soon...I will avenge Gideon" So watch yourselves out there okay? and Norman...thanks for showing me that it's okay to be brave and everything...and sorry for trying to get into you and Dipper's love life...that was silly of me to do...I might return soon...but it depends if I need to return or not...or maybe if I'll miss you all...thanks for the adventures with you all. and since this is an Impasse of Matter to me...I might be even back sooner...y'all just won't notice me until I know I'm ready to show my face to you all. Thanks you guys.

~your friend, Christopher Levine (Conner)

I looked at the note as me and Dipper both teared up knowing were going to miss the conner we know that is a bit stumborn but also really kind and friendly friend to us all...I guess since this is his time of impasse...meaning of how he's immortal times is going to last for god knows how long, he might be like an guardian angel to us all... me and Dipper just sit there holding onto each other for a while as the sunlight starts to peek in the room through the window...things are turning back to where everything was good again... - I'm Norman Babcock and this has been my...point of view of the whole journey through this year.

The Pulse Effect - From the author

This is for my sister that inspired me and kept me going today. Thanks for inspiring me to do my own fiction and today! Welcome to the third book of the saga "The Pulse Effect"

~Corey Alden Anthony Jackson

Table of Contents

Prologue: Painted Palms of serenity

Chapter I: Tragic Memories

Chapter II: Repetition

Chapter III: Legends are reborn

Chapter IIII: Alliance of mystery

Chapter V: Targeting the Chosen one

Chapter VI: The Truth

Chapter VII: Tie dye is a mess

Chapter VIII: Pulse Adrenaline

Chapter IX: He's back

Chapter X: Friends or foe

Chapter XI: Play your Cards right

Chapter XII: Mirror of my angel(Epilogue

Prologue: Painted Palms of serenity

~You feel yourself walking through the forest...untangling vines in your way as you feel yourself getting closer to the light...it gets brighter and brighter as you can feel it...what do you do? I felt like I was getting closer to something I'm not expecting to see...until...I reached the Painted Palms...they're was a waterfall as the sun's rays ere shining down in the center of the water itself. It was beautiful as I thought to myself... Am I dreaming...or did I just see Dipper flying down with angel wings? I felt my body growing heavier...and heavier. Until I fell in the grass and I seen him come up beside of me...embracing me with such warming feel...that I felt...safe. The serenity of the painted palms were amazing that I couldn't help but smile. As I seen Mabel's fairy figure flying down from the sky and I was just...your Norman ghost/angel whisperer. Plus I could see almost anything that most people thought that didn't exist these days. I can feel the sun peeking over more and more as it gotten to bright but Dipper...covered me up and protected me with his heart. I felt like I was free...yet protected and safe from anything. Until I saw a dark figure from the sky come down and swoop Mabel and Dipper, I realized something...it was just a dream this whole time of an nightmare.

~Norman babcock

Chapter I: Tragic Memories

~{It was just...a dream}~

As Norman Awoken from his nightmare he realizes it's the first day to come back to school for their last semester of their junior year until their senior year arrives soon; He thought to himself that the nightmare felt real but he knew that it was just...a nightmare; He soon went to the shower after leaving his bedroom and stripped down and stepped into the shower letting the warm water hit his body and hair as the hair color grew darker a bit. He soon realizes that he heard knocking at the door and saw that his love of his life "Dipper Pines" offered to bring him to school today since their heading back to The Mystery Shack after school to be with each other after last years big battle that happened here in Gravity Falls; Norman! You home? Yeah. I'm in the shower I'll be out in a bit! Norman said as Dipper went in the living room and sat down to wait on his boyfriend as he pulled out his HP laptop to do some research on some stuff for anything new here in gravity falls - Okay...lets see so there isn't no new strange sights that happened yet... - Dipper thought to himself as he went on the website that Conner gave them before his disappearance; Okay well- I'm here. Ready to get to school? Where Mabel? Norman asked confused as he was surprised Mabel wasn't with them - Oh she took her new car to school today instead of riding with me. She just LOVES her new car... haha I see huh love? - Norman chuckling as he was thinking of something funny; Yeah haha...I guess so...lets head out to the car. Alright - As they book grabbed their hands together and walked to the car and took off to Rixton Academy and got out of their car and walked into the door and of course, Mabel was waiting for them and Hugged them two tightly - NORMY DIPPY THERE YOU TWO ARE! Where have you two been?! - She asks the two couple as they were out of breath from her squeezing; Woah Mabes chill...we were at my house just getting ready that's all. Yeah Mabel like can you not get so excited..it's like 7 in the morning and you know I hate being here on the first day of school...I liked it when I slept in alright and- Oh stop it Dipping sauce your such a downer on the first days! Mabel picking on her brother is what kinda irritated her brother but Norman laid a kiss on him to make him feel better - Alright well lets go get our times tables sheet to see what our classes are. Alright! As the original trio head off to the office to pick up their sheets and head to their classes right away to get started;

~{Memories do come back on you don't they...?}~

The trio are at the mystery shack as Dipper as Mabel was watching :Why you actin so cray cray" on tv and Norman was on the couch reading some novel of his he likes to read but somehow falls asleep and the other two were doing their own thing in the silence in the living room; So Mabel, there's something I wanted to give to Norman for a while now but I've hid it for a while in my closet on the top shelf. Oh my gosh what is it?! Mabel asking on demand as Dipper got worried; Shh! he might hear and you know he's a light sleeper...I'll text it to you from right here. - as Dipper punches in the letters of the sentence in his phone to send to his sister, her eyes popped wide open as she was blown away - OH MY GOD YOU GOT HIM A- SHHH! Mabel shut the heck up. I'm not ready to give it to him and- Uh...kids? as Grunkle Stan walks into the room to tell them something he didn't look to happy for some reason - Yeah grunkle stan? whats up? he sighed for a second and started explaining to them; Your mom and dad...since they were killed in the fire two years ago...your house...where you two were suppose to go to after high-school with Norman was...destroyed. As Mabel sat there silently...trying not to burst into tears, Dipper already snapped and took off running up into his room as he couldn't help but to cry into his stuff bear that his mother gave to him when he was 5; I...I...I can't believe those people destroyed my house i've been living in since I was born...I-I - He whimpered on and on as he hugged his teddy bear and cried his self to sleep not knowing that...Norman heard everything this whole time and made him tear up; Norman walked upstairs and knocked on his boyfriend's door quietly and asked; Dipper...? Are you alright? - No response so he knocked again; Dipper...? - He went on and opened the door quietly and seen that he was hugging his old teddy bear that Norman never knew he had but it made Norman smile that to see his own boyfriend had something that made him feel better. Norman came into the room all the way and laid in bed with Dipper and embraced him as Dipper turned around from waking up, crying into his chest as for Norman, He couldn't help but tear up and hold onto him tightly...as they both laid there for hours in the dark room until they realize from turning around, Mabel snapped a picture of them for her scrapbook; Mabes...this isn't a good time and- take care of him okay Normy? Thanks. - as she cut him off smiling and walked off closing the door they remain back in the dark, Mabel was downstairs while Coraline was there to keep her company tonight since today, was their first day back...on a Friday but should of been a thursday but teacher's inservice had taken it's place on Thursday so Friday was the first and last day for the weekend to arrive.

Around at the docks where Mabel, Wybie and Coraline were having a day to hang out around town and go to the docks to hang out - SO Wybes? Yes Mabel? While Coraline is going to get something to eat at the concession stands, do you have any plans to make you and Coraline's anniversary coming up this spring break...even though that's a while away, do you got any surprises for her? - Wybie thought for a second, since he thought it was a good time now to get things planned for their first year anniversary something to remember - Well...I was thinking that we come here and- no. - Mabel cut him off knowing that is a terrible idea to come here; Well how about going to the- no, not the diner either. Here's an idea Wybes, how about you two go to Port Angeles where me Dipper and them went for last year's event. It's really nice there and theres a lot of places to shop and nice places to eat. As Wybie thought that wasn't a bad idea, plus he has been saving a lot of money up for something he can use it for any special occasion - Sounds good Mabel, I'll make it the best ann- hey guys I'm back! - Wybie paused as quick as he can before Coraline heard anything - Well lets go walk around I guess. Mabel said in a bored tone as she turn around and saw something down the dock - What the...Conner..? - She blinked a few times before that there wasn't anything there at all but she swore she saw an old friend of theirs a few feat away from them, looking at her but then he wasn't there anymore - uh...lets go guys. Alright. - They continued to walk down the docks for the rest of their timing of the day.  
It was around noon as Dipper and Norman were in the forest laying in the grass looking up at the sky holding each other's hands since Norman thought they needed to get away from what happened a day ago they both fell asleep;

~{W-w-where am I? Hello? - Dipper thought to his self as he noticed he wasn;t no where around norman or anyone anymore, he realized he was in a big opened field and saw nothing, nothing but...him - C-C-CONNER?! Run...you must hide yourself Dipper...you and Norman are in danger...he's returning... W-what are you doing here?! I thought you- Run! RUN! He's BEHIND YOU!}~ -

- After realizing. Dipper woke up realizing it was just a nightmare and him and Norman was still in the forest, but it was near evening so they knew it was time to head back since they knew the forest isn't safe at night - Come on Normy love we need to g-get out of h-here. Okay. As they were walking down the trail, Dipper couldn't stop thinking from the dream he just had...it almost felt real...he thought to himself as he quivered from the thought..

This story is not yet complete but it will be after I finish all of it. Hope you are all enjoying this so far!


End file.
